Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 with a Neko Girl
by Usagi Snowfall
Summary: There is a girl name Nanu Muto (she is not related to Yugi Muto). She just figured out she got neko in her. One day she wishes she can be like a normal kid and go outside to play. The reason why she can't go outside to play or go to school is because of her parents, but when her parents left she watched Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 on her PC. The next minute she is inside the Yu-Gi-Oh world.
1. Prolong

**Snowfall: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters but I do own Nanu, Femi, Sudi and Atsu.

* * *

**Prolong**

Hello my name is Nanu Muto and no I am not related to Yugi Muto from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. My name means **beautiful **in Egyptian. That's right I am one hundred percent Egyptian and that is not the half of it. I lived in Egypt until I was seven years old. I loved going into the Valley of the Kings with one friend and that friend's name is Atsu Jabari. His first name means **twin** and his last name means **brave **in Egyptian. He has short brown hair, light brown eyes and tanned played until sunset every day. Then one day my parents and I had to pack up and move to Japan. I even had to go say goodbye to Atsu. Before I left he gave me a gold bracelet that he put on my left wrist, and on the bracelet was the eye of Horus. After he gave me the bracelet I asked for his email address so we can still keep in touch with each other. I then told him thank you and left Egypt with my parents.

I was born with long black hair, blond streaks going through the hair and blond bangs, hot pink trims, light purple eyes and tan skin . Also my parents say that I got neko ancestors and I might have neko in me. Well they are right I am full Egyptian but full neko as well, crazy right. The reason I found out I was a neko because on my eighth birthday I ended up with a long black tail with hot pink tips and black ears with hot pink tips as well. On the same day my parents gave me a golden chain necklace and hanging from the chain was a baby blue tear drop that had the eye of Horus inside. I had to wear it all the time because for some reason it hides my ears and tail. Also I can see Spirits, look into someone's shadow, read people's minds, talk to them inside their heads and turn invisible so when I sneak out of the house to have some fun. Alright that is enough about me and if you want a little more info about me you have to read the story know it's time to introduced you to my parents and what they do. My mom is a dancer/singer and she travels around the world for it. She has long black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. My dad is an Archeologist and he is always in Egypt digging. That is how I got my necklace because my dad found it in a Egyptian Queen's tomb. He has short black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. I am still wondering why my hair and eyes are different from there's. My parents' names are Femi Muto and Sudi Muto. My mom's name means **love **in Egyptian and my dad's name means **lucky **in Egyptian. If I am lucky enough my mom and dad will come home for a bit.

Even though I am different I can't meet new friends at my new house or go outside because my powers might scare them or something will happen to my necklace. That's what my parents say, so I stay home to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0-5 on my PC but my favorite season is season 0. Every time I watched it I always wish to go to school, hang out, have fun, playing cool games, go to amusement parks to swim and play. That's right I am home schooled and I am now sixteen years old. Also you will be reading about my personality's inside the story.

What will Nanu's adventure take her? Will she have friends or will she still be alone? What will happen when Yami meets Nanu? Let's find out.

Also their will be Anzu bashing :)

* * *

**Snowfall:** How was the prolong because this will be my first time making a Season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Story. To also tell you some parts of the main characters mayn't be right but I hope you will like the story. please comment. One more thing I might be going into second person in the next chapter. Sorry about that but I am not really good making first person story.


	2. Transported to Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Snowfall: **Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 with a Neko Girl and to just tell you will see bold lettering that means Nanu is talking in her head, reading someone's mind or talking to them through mind link

**Nanu: **That is sooo cool Miss. Snowfall

**Snowfall: **Thank you Nanu and please just call me Usagi. By the way why are you here?

**Nanu: **Well I just want to say the end

**Snowfall: **Ok you can say it

**Nanu: **Thank you Usagi. Usagi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters but she does own Femi, Sudi, Atsu and I. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Nanu time to wake up for breakfast!"

Nanu rolled over on to her back before she looked over at her clock. Her clock showed that it was 8 am in the morning. Nanu yawned before she got out of bed to get ready for today. She walked over to her dresser to grab out some clothes then she walked over to the closet to grab a hat. Then Nanu started to get dressed, she put on a baby blue tank top, baby blue skirt that had pockets, baby blue hat, white socks and white shoes with baby blue strips on the side. She was still wearing the golden bracelet on her left wrist and the necklace. After she looked in the mirror to make sure she had everything on and that nothing was missing. Nanu then walked over to her bedroom door to open it then closed it right behind her. After the door closed Nanu headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning mom, dad," said Nanu.

"Good morning sweetie," said dad.

"Good morning dear," said mom while finishing cooking breakfast.

Nanu walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in a chair for breakfast. Her father was busy reading the newspaper while waiting for breakfast to be done. Once her mom was done cooking she brought the food over to the table and set them down. When Nanu was eating she was wondering if she should tell her parents or not. After she finished up her food and looked at her parents for a few minutes before asking," Mom, dad can I sign up for school?"

Nanu's parent's stopped eating and looked at their daughter.

"No sweetie and you know why," said her dad.

"But I promise to be careful. Please can I sign up?" asked Nanu.

"Honey your dad said no, so stop," said her mom.

"But-

"No but's Nanu. We don't want you to get hurt or taken," said her mom.

"I won't mom, but I have never gone outside since my eighth birthday and I want to see the world," said Nanu.

Her parents finished up eating up eating and then her mom got up to pick up everyone's plates before heading over to the sink. After the dishes were in the skin her mom turned around to look at her daughter.

"Sweetie, stop now. We already told you no," said her mom.

"Fine I will stop. I won't bring it up again," said Nanu.

"That's good and Sudi we need to go pack," said her mom.

"That's right, so where are you going this time Femi?" asked Sudi.

"I am going to Los Angeles that is in America," said Femi.

"You guys are leaving already?" asked Nanu.

"Yes Nanu and make sure that your homework is all done," said Femi.

"I will and have a safe trip you two," said Nanu.

"We will. Let's go get are bags Sudi," said Femi.

"Alright Femi I am coming," said Sudi.

Sudi got up and followed Femi out of the kitchen to go to their room. Nanu just watched as her parents left the kitchen. She just stayed in the kitchen thinking about how she can go outside but she decided to just go watch some Yu-Gi-Oh! A few minutes later Nanu heard her parents coming down stairs so she got up to go meet her parents at the front door. When she reached the front door Nanu saw her mom fixing her dads tie.

"Mom, dad when are you coming back home?" asked Nanu.

"Well your mom and I will be back next month," said Sudi.

"Alright have fun and I will be good. I am going to finish my homework and then watch some Yu-Gi-Oh," said Nanu.

"Remember don't go outside and make sure that you are on your best beaver for your teacher," said Femi.

"I will be good. You guys better hurry before you miss your plane," said Nanu.

"Alright bye Nanu and be good," said Sudi.

Sudi and Femi grabbed their bags, kissed Nanu goodbye and left the house to go catch their plane. When the door closed Nanu ran upstairs into her room and closed the door. She walked over to her desk and pulled out her Yu-Gi-Oh cards to put on her skirt and her iPod and cell phone in her skirt pocket.

**_'Nice, I got my cards and iPod, my parents are gone and I am going to watch some Yu-Gi-Oh on my PC'_**

Nanu walked over to her PC and turned it on so she can type in Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 episode 1. When the episode started up she started to sing along.

_**'I wish I can go out, have adventures and go to school like Yugi and his firnds'**_

A few minutes later Nanu saw her PC screen go white, so she tried to figure out if something was wrong but right before she figured it out a bright light surrounded her.

* * *

**~Yu-Gi-Oh! World~**

She woke up in an ally way and got up on her feet. Nanu looked around and started to wonder where she was at. So, she started to walk out of the ally way. Nanu then stopped and looked around again but her eyes fell on a tall building it said KC (Kaiba Corp) in big letters.

**_'Am I in Yu-Gi-Oh but that can't be right because if I am in Yu-Gi-Oh then where is Yugi'_**

She started walking again but this time down the sidewalk. When Nanu passed an ally way she stopped when she heard voices.

"Yugi, where do you think you're going?"

**_'Yugi, but that means I really am in Yu-Gi-Oh!'_**

Nanu looked inside the alley way and saw no other than Yugi Muto himself.

"I…I'm heading home now so please let me go," said Yugi.

"No you are not because today is the day I beat you."

She walked into the alley way and saw Yugi getting beat up. So, Nanu walked up to the bully and said," Hey you stop picking on him."

The bully stopped what he was doing and looked over at Nanu. Yugi fell on the ground when the bully let go and then he turned to look at Nanu.

"What did you say little girl?"

"I said stop bullying him or I will make you stop."

The bully started to laugh before saying," You should go home before you get hurt."

"No I won't, I can't stand it when a person gets bullied"

"Last chance, go home or else."

"No I won't."

"Fine you asked for it."

The bully started to run up to Nanu to punch her but she dogged and punched the bully in his gut. When that happened the bully crouched over while holding his stomach.

"Now leave him alone or else this time I will punch you in the face"

The bully looked up and stared at Nanu while holding his gut. He stood up still holding his gut before he ran up and hit her. Nanu fell on to her back and started to hold her nose. She got up and removed her hand from her nose. She was shock when she saw blood in her hand so she ended up getting mad.

"Okay if you want it that way so be it."

Nanu wiped her nose on her arm and walked up to the bully. She started to punch him in the face, stomach and to finish it off sweeping his leg. The bully fell down and started to cry because Nanu punched his nose a little too hard. After the bully fell on the ground she walked over to Yugi to see if he is alright and not badly hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me"

"No problem, so what's your name?"

"My name is Yugi, Yugi Muto. What is your name," said/asked Yugi.

"My name is Nanu, Nanu Muto," said Nanu.

Yugi looked at Nanu shocked because they had the same last name. He kept on staring at her and wondering if he had any other relatives besides his grandpa. Nanu started to get a bit mad at Yugi's staring because she did not like to be started at.

"Yugi can you please stop staring at me," said Nanu.

Yugi snapped out of what he was doing and said," Sorry Nanu, I never meet someone with the same last name."

"It's alright but please don't do it again," said Nanu.

"Okay, I won't do it again I promise. By the way do you want to come over to my place," said Yugi.

"Sure I will come with you," said Nanu.

**_'_No way, I am going over to Yugi's house and meet his grandpa Solomon Muto'_ _**(getting too excited. So what if Nanu is a huge Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan)

"Alright let's go then," said Yugi.

Nanu and Yugi walked out of the alley way to head over to Yugi's place. They walked down the street, while talking to know more about each other.

"So, Yugi how old are you?" asked Nanu.

"Well I am also sixteen years old," said Nanu.

"Cool so do you go to school?" asked Yugi.

**_'Should I tell him the truth or not'_**

"Yugi can you keep a secret?" asked Nanu getting a little nerves.

"Yes I can keep a secret," said Yugi.

Nanu got up her nerves and said," W-well I am not from here. I come from a different universe. I-I just don't want to keep that from you."

Yugi was a bit shocked what Nanu said, so he asked," I see, but where do you come from?"

"Well…I come to a place that you are just a TV show. Every time I see you on TV I get really jealous because you go to school and hang out. My parents never put me in school because they were afraid that something bad will happen to me so when my parents left for their trip, I went up too my room and put on the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0. The next thing I know was that the PC went white and then a bright light shot out at me. When I woke up I was in your world and it kind of shocked me. Please don't think that I am wired from telling you this and hate me," said Nanu.

"I won't hate you Nanu because we are friends but I have to ask if it is okay to tell my grandpa because you won't have a place to stay," said Yugi.

"Thank you for calling me your friend Yugi. I also will give you the okay to tell your grandpa about me," said Nanu.

"You're welcome Nanu," said Yugi.

Nanu and Yugi kept walking until she saw Yugi's house. Yugi walked inside and Nanu was right behind him.

"Jii-chan am home and I brought a friend," said Yugi.

Nanu saw Yugi's grandpa walking into the shop. He is wearing a pink shirt, light brown overalls and a bandanna on his head.

"Hello Yugi and how was school?" asked grandpa.

"It was fine Jii-chan. This is my new friend Nanu Muto," said Yugi.

"Muto? Wired I only have one grandchild," said grandpa.

Nanu walked behind Yugi to hide (she is three inches taller than Yugi but one inch shorter than Yami.)

"Well Jii-chan about that….

Yugi looked at Nanu behind him to get an okay to tell his grandpa. Nanu looked at him and gave him a nod to tell him it is okay.

**Go back and re-read what Nanu said**

After Yugi was done telling his grandpa about where Nanu came from, he just stayed quite from what his grandson said. Grandpa looked at Nanu and asked, "Is this true Nanu?"

"Y-yes i-it is t-true Mr. Muto," said Nanu shyly.

"You don't have to call Mr. Muto. You can just call me grandpa (Jii-chan) and if you want you can stay here," said grandpa.

"T-thank you g-grandpa," said Nanu.

"No problem and Yugi will show you to your room," said grandpa.

"I will Jii-chan, come on Nanu follow me," said Yugi.

"Coming and thank you again for letting me stay," said Nanu.

Grandpa nodded to her before disappearing out of the room to follow Yugi. Once up stairs Yugi showed were the kitchen, living room, bathroom, his room, grandpa's room and her room was at. When Yugi got to a room across from his room, he opened it up and said, "This will be your room Nanu."

"Thank you Yugi," said Nanu.

"Sure and my grandpa will sign you up for school so you can go on Monday with me," said Yugi.

Nanu was really happy about what Yugi said. She even started to cry a bit. Then she said,"t-thank y-you Y-Yugi t-this m-means s-so much to me."

"Of course and tomorrow I will go with you to go shopping to get some clothes and the school uniform," said Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi. This is really great," said Nanu after she stopped crying.

"Sure, well good night see you tomorrow," said Yugi before walking over to his room. Once Yugi was in his room, Nanu went into her room and closed/locked the door.

**_'This is so cool. I am in Yu-Gi-Oh! In Yugi's house and next I am going to meet his friends to be on Monday'_**

She walked over to the bed to sit down and then she took her iPod, cell phone, game cards, bracelet and her necklace on the side table. Once the necklace was off, her ears and tail appeared (she takes her necklace off when she goes to sleep.) For some reason she can sleep more comfortable in her Neko form. Nanu then fell asleep in the bed as a Neko.

* * *

**Snowfall:** Hope you liked it.

**Nanu: **I loved it so are you going to put more of my personality in.

**Snowfall: **Yes I will but you have to read and wait.

**Nanu: **So when are you going to start-up the Yami Game chapter?

**Snowfall: **That will be in chapter three.

**Nanu: **OK can't wait to read it.

**Snowfall: **Alright I have to go and work on chapter two please finish up Nanu bye

**Nanu: **Please comment on the bottom. The thing I am waiting for is Yami :)


	3. Getting a School Uniform & Hanging Out

**Snowfall: **Sorry it toke soooo long.

**Yugi: **It's a right.

**Snowfall: **Sigh, I know that. I am just so busy with my other stories.

**Nanu: **You can't help that Usagi. Everyone is busy with who knows what. You are just getting your other stories done and posting them.

**Snowfall: **Thx. Can you two finish up plz?

**Nanu &amp; Yugi: **Sure thing. Snowfall does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the charters but she does own Nanu, Atsu, Femi and Sudi. Hope you enjoy chapter two

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Nanu woke up at 8am and started to put her game cards, iPod, and cell phone in her pocket and re-put on her bracelet and necklace. Once she put her on her necklace her ears and tail disappeared. Nanu then walked over to her bedroom door to unlock it before walking out of the room. Once she left her room, Nanu walked down stairs for breakfast. When Nanu walked inside the kitchen she saw grandpa making breakfast and Yugi sitting in a chair playing with something.

"Good morning grandpa, Yugi."

Yugi turned around in his chair and saw Nanu at the door.

"Good morning Nanu."

"Good morning Nanu," said grandpa still cooking breakfast.

Nanu walked over to the kitchen table to take a set for breakfast. Grandpa finished the food and brought it over to the table. When he placed the food down on the table, Nanu started to dig in and put away something he was doing before he started to eat.

"So Yugi, Nanu what are you doing today?" asked grandpa.

"I am going to take Nanu shopping today and hang out a bit," said Yugi.

"Do you need any money Nanu for shopping?" asked grandpa.

"That's nice, but I don't think I can accept it," said Nanu.

"It's fine Nanu. You just have to work here to pay it off," said grandpa.

"A-alright thank you," Nanu said with a small blush on her face.

"Of course, know why don't you to get going don't," grandpa said while standing up and picking up the dishes.

"OK," said Yugi and Nanu at the same time.

They got up and walked out of the kitchen. When they got to the shop door Yugi opened it and walked outside with Nanu right behind him.

'**I can't believe that I will be hanging out with Yugi all day'**

Nanu had a smile on her face while walking besides Yugi. She was having a great time and wish it won't end. They walked in silence on the way to the mall. Nanu didn't know what to say to Yugi at all but a few minutes later Yugi said," Nanu, I hope that we can stay friends."

She can hear the sadness in his voice and she knows why.

"Yugi I won't leave you. You are my friend and it will always be that way no matter what," Nanu said with a smile.

Yugi put a smile on his face from what Nanu said to him.

"Thank you Nanu," Yugi said.

"No problem Yugi," Nanu said.

'**I am going to protect Yugi until Yami comes. Yami….. I can't wait to meet you'**

Nanu still had s smile on her face when they walked into the mall. They decided to go school shopping first then clothes/shoe shopping. Yugi and Nanu walked into one of the stores to buy a backpack, paper, pencils, pens and notebooks. After they got what they need Nanu and Yugi left the store.

"Yugi…. What happened to your parents?" Nanu asked.

"My dad is… well he is never home. He travels a lot and I never get the chance to see him. My mom is out of the house now but don't worry grandpa already told mom about you," Yugi said still walking.

"Was your mom angry for what grandpa said?" Nanu asked walking by Yugi.

"A little but she ended up happy. She might take you out shopping," Yugi said with a smile.

"I don't mind at all," said Nanu.

Yugi and Nanu walked into a clothes store so she can get some more clothes. Nanu got under garments, 5 pairs of shirts in different colors, 5 parries of tang tops in different collars and three pairs of PJ's. After they were all paid for, Nanu walked into a shoe store to get a pair of shoes foe school and one pair of high heels.

"Yugi let's go grab something to eat," Nanu said walking out of the store.

"Alright let's go eat," Yugi said.

They walked over to the food court to grab some hamburgers, drinks and fries. Nanu and Yugi got their food and went to find a place to eat. Once they found their seats they sat down and started to eat their lunch.

"Sorry about all the shopping Yugi," Nanu said with a small blush on her face.

"Don't worry about it Nanu. We just need to get you the school uniform for school tomorrow," Yugi said.

"Alright," said Nanu.

They finished up their lunch and headed over to a store that sells school uniforms. Nanu and Yugi walked into the store to grab a uniform.

'**Of course the school uniform, Sigh, guess I have to wear it'**

Nanu got her size for the uniform to wear tomorrow. The uniform was a short blue skirt with pockets, white shirt, pink sweater and blue bow tie.

'**I would hate it if it was not for the blue skirt and bow'**

"Nanu are you ready to go back? We can help a bit before we go to bed," asked/said Yugi.

"Sure let's go Yugi," Said Nanu.

They got what was needed and headed back to the game shop.

* * *

**~ Twenty Minutes Later~ **

Nanu and Yugi arrived at the game shop and walked inside.

"Were back grandpa," Yugi and Nanu said at the same time.

Grandpa came down stairs and said," welcome back you too."

"Thank you for what you did for me," Nanu said.

"Don't worry about it Nanu," grandpa said with a smile.

"Alright I will go put my things in my room and come back down," Nanu said getting her things from Yugi.

"OK," said grandpa.

Nanu went up to her room and put everything away. Once done she went down stairs to help in the shop before dinner is ready. She went into the shop and helped Yugi for a bit. Five minutes later the shop closed and they headed up stairs for dinner. They went into the kitchen to start eating dinner. Once they were done eating Nanu said good night and headed up stairs. Nanu closed and closed and locked her door before she took out her dual cards, iPod and cell phone from her pockets. Then she put on some PJ's she bought today (PJ's are baby blue). One on Nanu took off her bracelet and necklace before going to sleep. She was in her neko form and head over to bed so she can get a good rest for tomorrow.

* * *

**Snowfall: **Here you go the end of ch.2

**Yugi: **So when does Yami come in?

**Snowfall: **He will be here next chapter-First Day of School and Yami Games

**Nanu: **Can't wait

**Snowfall: **Alright before you two end it; I am going to say that chapter 3 will be posted sometime after the Memorial weekend.

**Nanu: **OK but hurry everybody is waiting for Yami to come in

**Snowfall: **OK I will get it done as fast as I can. I got to go know bye

**Yugi &amp; Nanu:** Bye, well that's the end of ch.2 hope to see you again in ch.3. Plz keep commenting.


	4. First Day of School and Yami Games

**Snowfall: **Sorry everyone I toke sooooooooooo long to finish up ch.3.

**Nanu: ** So will Yami becoming in?

**Snowfall: **Yes he is and I hope you guys are ready for it. Just remember that it is my first time to make the story and I have to watch the episodes again to see what they will say.

**Nanu: **That's alright Usagi everyone is just waiting to read about Yami.

**Snowfall: **You have to remember that he will be coming at the end of the chapter

**Nanu: **We Know

**Snowfall: **Alright Nanu can you finish up please…I can tell they are ready to read the chapter and I will be asking you guys something at the end of the story…so sit back and enjoy.

**Nanu: **Usagi doesn't own Yu-gi-oh but she does own me, my parents and my friend. Enjoy the read…see you guys at the end. (Can't wait to see Yami ;))

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nanu woke up at seven am to get ready for school. She got out of bed and started to put back on her bracelet and neck lace before she hopped in the shower. Once done Nanu was done taking a shower, she started to get ready for school. When the uniform was on Nanu she put her dual cards in her top dresser door and her iPod and cell phone in her pocket. When she was finish getting ready Nanu walked over to her bedroom door and unlocked it before she walked out of the room. Nanu then walked down the hall, down stairs and over to the kitchen.

"Good morning Yugi, grandpa," Nanu said walking inside the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Good morning," Yugi said.

"Good morning Nanu. Are you ready for school?" asked Solomon.

"Yes," Nanu said with a smile.

'_**I can't wait...Yami will be here soon'**_

Solomon walked over to the table and put Yugi and Nanu's breakfast in front of them. Then he grabbed his breakfast and walked over to his seat and started to eat. A few minutes later Nanu and Yugi was done eating their breakfast. They picked up their dishes and put them in the sink before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"See you after school grandpa," Nanu and Yugi said.

"Have fun kids," Solomon said.

Yugi and Nanu grabbed their backpacks and head out to school. Nanu was getting excited because today was her first day of school.

'_**I am so happy…my first day of school'**_

Yugi and Nanu walked down the street in silent. Nanu did not know what to do because she knows that **HE **will be showing today. Two minutes later they arrived at school.

"Yugi, I am so excited because I can go to a real school," Nanu said with a big smile.

"That's good Nanu, am happy as well," Yugi said with a smile.

"Thank you and I can't wait to meet new friends," Nanu said with a smile.

"You're welcome Nanu," Yugi said.

They walked on school campus and over to the school building and walked inside. Once inside Yugi walked Nanu over to the office to get the class schedule.

"Here you go Nanu," Yagi said stopping by the office.

Nanu stopped as well and said," thank you, Yugi."

"You're welcome. I have to get going know Nanu," Yugi said before running back down the hall.

Nanu watched as Yugi ran down the hall before turning around and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Nanu Muto and I am new," Nanu said.

The women behind the desk looked up and saw Nanu.

"Of course Miss. Muto, here is your class schedule and I hope you have a great time at school."

"Thank you," Nanu said taking her class schedule and walking out of the office and walked down the hall.

'_**I can't wait for my first day'**_

Nanu smiled to herself when she was walking down the hall to her first class. When she got to her class Nanu opened up the door and walked inside.

"Um…excuse me…I am the new student," Nanu said shyly.

The teacher stopped the lesson and looked over at Nanu.

"Of course," the teacher said before facing the class and said," Class we have a new student."

Nanu walked up to the front of the class and turned to the class.

"Can you please introduce yourself?"

"Of course…um…my name is…Nanu Muto and I s-speak English...Egyptian...old Egyptian, and Japaneses," Nanu said more shyly.

Everyone in class was shock by her last name and thought she was Yugi's twin.

"Before you ask…I am not related to Yugi Muto," Nanu said.

"Alright Nanu, you can sit by Yugi."

Nanu walked over to Yugi and sat down at the desk next to him.

"Alright class let's get back to the lesson."

* * *

**~Lunch Time~**

It was now lunch break so it was time to relax. Nanu took out her iPod and started to listen to some music. She looked over at Yugi and saw that he was building a card house on his desk. Nanu tell how Yugi was being careful with the last card.

"Afternoon break! Let's play basketball!"

"I'll wait for the girls!"

"Hey Yugi, Nanu want to play?"

Yugi looked up and his house of cards fell down.

"Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometimes?"

"Eh? That's alright. The team I join would lose," Yugi said looking down.

"That's true. What about you Nanu?"

Nanu looked up and said," No thank you."

She then saw the boy walking out the door and said," alright, everyone go!"

Nanu looked back over to Yugi will putting her iPod away. He was now cleaning up the cards on his desk. Yugi was now reaching over his desk to grab his backpack while saying," Ah, that's right! What if I finish THAT today!" and grabbed out a golden box out of his backpack and put it on his desk.

'_**The box that has Yami in it'**_

Nanu put a smile on her face when she saw how happy Yugi was looking at the golden box.

"In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret. So, here's the quiz…the treasure in this box is something you can see, but you're never seen before," Yugi said.

'_**I have and I can't wait for you to see it'**_

Nanu saw Yugi picking up the box with the same smile on his face.

"So! What is it?" asked Yugi.

Yugi started to open the box a bit before saying," the answer is…"

Out of no were the box got snatched out of Yugi's hand and I saw a confuse look on his face.

'_**Sigh…Jounouchi-kun had to come'**_

Yugi and Nanu looked who took the box away.

"Jounouchi-kun," Yugi said.

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself? Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get," Jounouchi said.

Nanu and Yugi got up out of their seats and tried to get to get the box back from Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi give the box back to Yugi," Nanu said trying to get the box back.

"Ah! Please return that! Return…"

Jounouchi tosses the box up before sliding over a desk and catches the box and turns around. "Man, timidly treasuring this box…you now Yugi…."

They ran over to Jounouchi and stooped but Yugi got worried.

"That's the part of you that really pisses me off. Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want it back right?! If so, then come at me full force!" Jounouchi yelled.

'_**Great Jounouchi will know make Yugi yell'**_

Nanu brought her hands up to her ears because she knows what will happened next.

"I…I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi yelled.

Once Yugi was done yelling Nanu took her hands off her ears and she saw Jounouchi plugging his ears.

"You got no guts but you've got a loud voice," Jounouchi said

"Ah, just give me the box back," Yugi said.

"Jounouchi-kun, give Yugi back his puzzle," Nanu said stepping up to Yugi.

"Yeah! Stop it Jounouchi."

Jounouchi, Yugi and Nanu looked over at the door to see who see who it was.

"Oh?! You want something? First year, student president reject…clean up member Honda-kun," Jounouchi said.

Nanu knew what was going too happened next so she brought her hands up to her ears again.

"I'm not a cleanup member! I'm a beautification club member!" yelled Honda.

Jounouchi covered his ears again and Nanu uncovered hers.

"Your voice is loud too!" yelled Jounouchi.

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president but…I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member…"

Jounouchi started to ignore Honda and looked back at Yugi and Nanu.

"By the way, what's in the box?" Jounouchi asked.

'_**Sigh…of course Yugi will let him look'**_

"You can look just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me," Yugi said.

'_**If it's so important to you, then why are you letting him look at it'**_

Jounouchi opens the lid and looked inside the box.

"Listen when a person's talking!" yelled Honda.

Nanu started to get really worried, when she saw Jounouchi take something out of the box. He then closed the box not looking to impress.

"What? How boring," Jounouchi said.

A girl came out of nowhere and grabbed the box from Jounouchi's hand.

"Masaki!" Honda and Jounouchi yelled.

"Anzu," Yugi said happy to see her.

'_**Of course Yugi has a huge crush on Anzu'**_

Anzu walked over to Yugi and Nanu while yelling," if it's boring then give it back right away! Also bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!"

"I'm not bullying the weak! I'm making Yugi a man…"

"Shut up!" Anzu yelled cutting off Jounouchi.

When Anzu yelled a girl with blue hair walks in but stopped shocked.

"Miho-Chan!" Honda yelled.

"Sorry, that wasn't directed to you Miho," Anzu said.

"I was surprised! There so many people that I still haven't had lunch," Miho said.

Honda runs up to Miho and said," that's no good. I'll buy it for you right away."

Jounouchi ran up to Honda and Miho and yelled," Ah wait! I'm going too!"

Both boys ran out of the room as fast as they can.

'_**Honda won't see it at all. He loves Miho but Miho is sooo...'**_

"Man! Those guys!" yelled Anzu.

'_**Alright what happens next…that's right Jounouchi tosses out the puzzle'**_

Nanu walked out of the room making sure Yugi and Anzu did not see her. She ran down the hallway and stopped when she saw Honda and Jounouchi.

'_**I wish I can get it back but I will mess up the story line. This will get Jounouchi and Honda become friends with Yugi. I just have to make sure that Yugi is safe until Yami comes'**_

Nanu just stayed around the corner watching Honda and Jounouchi talking to each other. She saw Honda get worried before running off but then saw Jounouchi turn around and throw something out the window before turning back around and walking away.

'_**Sigh…I just don't know why Jounouchi does not like Yugi in Episode one and then becomes friends with him'**_

With that she turned around and walked back to the class room.

* * *

**~ Class Room~**

Nanu walked back into the class room and saw Yugi and Anzu sitting down so she walked over and sat down in her desk looking over at Yugi.

"Impressive. They're pretty scared of you Anzu," Yugi said.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me. Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts," Anzu said.

"But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy," Yugi said.

'_**That's right Yugi'**_

"Saying that about shush a guy is why people mock you. By the way, what is this?" asked Anzu.

'_**Sometimes I really hate Anzu. I like her better in season one'**_

Anzu look down at Yugi's desk and pointing at the golden box. Nanu just smiled at the box, she already knows what it says.

"Oh right! Anzu, Nanu you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret," Yugi said.

"Ok I'll keep it a secret, let me see," Anzu said.

'_**Sigh…Anzu is sooo…bossy'**_

Nanu watch as Yugi opened up the gold box and inside it was gold pieces.

'_**And here is Yami…but Yugi is missing a piece to the puzzle'**_

"It's beautiful!" Anzu yelled a little before picking up a gold piece from the box.

"Are these parts? It's scattered," Anzu said.

'_**No duh Sherlock, it's a puzzle'**_

Yugi then picked up two pieces from the box before saying," it's a puzzle, I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't."

"I see," Anzu said.

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries. This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin, it's a very rare puzzle," Yugi said before holding up the box.

"Egypt?" Anzu asked.

"Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here," Yugi said before his face gets serious before saying," The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted." Ha ha! "Yeah, I said too much. Eh…You must think I'm dumb…I see it in your eyes."

"Ahahah, no way, so what did you wish for?" Anzu asked.

"No. No. It's definitely, definitely, definitely is a secret, okay," Yugi said.

'_**Yes it is but I already know what it is'**_

* * *

**~After School~**

Ushio was busy with his subordinates when Yugi and Nanu walked over.

"We serve to protect the rules!" yelled Ushio. Everyone punches three times while saying 'serve!'

"We fight to protect justice!" yelled Ushio, again but this time kicking three times while saying 'fight!'

'_The public moral guys...I'll avoid bothering them'_Yugi said inside his head watching them.

"Come on Yugi, we need to get back home," Nanu said.

"Alright let's go," Yugi said.

Yugi and Nanu started to walk but stopped when they heard Ushio.

"Wait a moment you too!" yelled Ushio.

'_**I hate this guy. Can't wait until Yami puts him in his place'**_

Nanu and Yugi turns around and see's Ushio walking up to them.

"You're Muto Yugi-kun and Muto Nanu right?" Ushio asked.

"Yes," Yugi said.

"What do you want?" Nanu asked getting mad.

"Actually I want to ask you guys something. You…have the class students been bullying you guys," Ushio said.

"Nothing like that happened to us!" yelled Yugi.

"A person like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this. You can relax Yugi-kun, Nanu. From now on, I, Ushio will be your body-guard," Ushio said.

"Nothing like that happened to us. Excuse us!" yelled Nanu before grabbing Yugi's wrist and walking away.

* * *

**~Game Shop~**

Nanu and Yugi walked down the street and over to the game shop. When they got to the game shop Yugi opened up the door.

"I'm home…Anzu," Yugi said.

"It's been so long since I came over to play, and what are you doing here Nanu?" Anzu asked.

Nanu just stayed quiet and waited for grandpa to come.

"You're late Yugi, Nanu," Solomon said walking over to them.

"I'm home grandpa," Yugi said.

"Hi grandpa," Nanu said.

"By the way Anzu-Chan, you've grown so much. Especially your chest, it's finally 80 cm? Wonderful," Solomon said.

'_**Time to go upstairs, I really don't want to stay here for this part'**_

"I'm going upstairs grandpa," Nanu said before walking pass them and upstairs.

Once upstairs Nanu walked over to her room and opened up the door. She walked inside and closed and locked it behind her.

"Sigh…I just need to hold out and Yami will be here," Nanu said under her breath.

She walked over to her dresser and put her iPod, cell phone, and bracelet and neck lace on top. Once the neck lace was off her ears and tails came out.

"Much better," Nanu said before walking over to the bed and lied down.

'_**Well it's time for me to take a nap'**_

A few minutes later Nanu fell asleep.

* * *

**~Night Time~**

Yugi was in his room working on his puzzle.

"I think that's block it…" Yugi mumble to himself.

Solomon was outside Yugi's door listing to Yugi. _'He's still at it? It's been eight years. He doesn't give up. He's really my grandson. But…it's said that the person who solves the puzzle receives the Yami Game. It might be better if he doesn't finish it'_

Nanu looked outside her bedroom door and saw Solomon next to Yugi's. A few minutes later he walked away from the door and back to his room. When Solomon was back in his room, Nanu walked out of her's (still in neko form). She walked over to Yugi's bedroom door and opened it up. Nanu look around until she saw Yugi at his desk so she walked inside and over to Yugi. He was fast asleep with an almost complete puzzle by his hands.

'_**Looks like he is almost done but…sighs'**_

"Yugi come on, let's get you in bed," Nanu said.

"Ok Nanu," Yugi said in a quiet voice.

Nanu helped Yugi out of his chair and walked him over to his bed. Once at the bed Nanu pulled his covers over and lied him down. She then put the planet over him.

'_**There all tucked in…soon Yami will be here'**_

Nanu walked back over to the desk and looked down at the almost complete puzzle. She put her hand down on the puzzle and said in a quiet voice," please Yami…watch over Yugi and protect him."

Then she turned off the light and walked out of the room. Nanu closed the door and walked back to her room. She closed and locked the door before going to bed. Nanu walked over to her bed and got in, she then fell right asleep.

* * *

**~At School~**

Yugi and Nanu walked on school campus but then were stopped by Ushio.

"Yugi-kun, Nanu a moment," Ushio said.

Nanu looked at Yugi and saw him following Ushio so she ran after then.

'_**I have a bad feeling about this'**_

"Ushio-san, why do you want to see us?" Yugi asked.

All three of them turned around a building.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased," Ushio said.

Yugi and Nanu stops and was shocked to see Jounouchi and Honda beaten up.

"I-it hurts," Honda said.

Jounouchi looks up and saw Yugi and Nanu looking at them.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" yelled Yugi and Nanu while running up to them but they then get stopped.

"What do you think, Yugi-kun, Nanu?" Ushio asked.

"What did you do Ushio!" yelled Nanu.

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"I told you, Yugi, Nanu. I Ushio will be your body-guard. That's why we've punished these bullies," Ushio said.

"No…Ushio-san, this is just horrible," Yugi said.

Nanu and Yugi ran over to Jounouchi and Honda.

"Are you okay Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun?" Yugi asked.

'_**They are safe but got beaten up pretty badly'**_

"Yugi…Nanu…damn you…are you satisfied?" Jounouchi asked.

"You're wrong. Do you think we asked for such a horrible thing?" Yugi asked

Before Nanu said anything Ushio walked up to them and pushes them out-of-the-way. Then he kicks Jounouchi in the stomach. Yugi and Nanu run up to protect them.

"Stop it!" Yugi yelled.

Nanu kneeled down by Jounouchi and looked over him again.

"Well well, Yugi-kun. Are you covering for these guys? What a strange guy. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" yelled Ushio.

'_**Yugi is not the fighting type but…he always finds ways to protect his friends and family from harm'**_

"Do you think…I can do that to my friends?!" yelled Yugi.

"Friends," Jounouchi said looking over at Yugi.

'_**That's right Jounouchi…you and Yugi will be best friends from now on after Yami puts Ushio in his place'**_

"What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you," Ushio said.

"They weren't bullying me. Jounouchi-kun just wanted me to be a man," Yugi said.

"Man, you're a complete weirdo. Very well, by the way Yugi-kun, Nanu it's time for you guys to pay up. Total coast of my body-guard fees, 20,000 yen," Ushio said.

"20,000 yen?!" Nanu and Yugi yelled.

* * *

**~Sun set/back home in Yugi's room~**

Yugi was at his desk putting his puzzle together and Nanu was on his bed sitting down.

"What'll we do?! 20,000?!" Yugi yelled

"Don't worry Yugi. We will find a way," Nanu said.

"I don't have that kind of allowance. What'll I do? What should I do?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi…I have to head somewhere…see you soon," Nanu said before getting up and running out of his room.

She ran out of the room and house and back towards the school. Nanu stops when she saw Jounouchi in the water looking for something, so she ran over to them when Honda throws a towel down to him.

"Hi guys," Nanu said.

Honda looked at Nanu and Jounouchi climbed up the latter and walked over to them.

"What do you want Nanu?" Jounouchi asked.

'_**Think fast'**_

"I was heading back to school to get something I left and on my way I saw you too," Nanu said with a smile.

"Is there something you need from us?" Jounouchi asked.

"Um…ya it's…getting dark and…I want to know if you guys can come with me," Nanu said in a shy voice.

Honda looked over at the school and saw Yugi following Ushio.

"Jounouchi we have to go," Honda said.

"Why?" Jounouchi asked.

'_**Because Yugi is now getting beaten up by Ushio'**_

"I just saw Yugi following Ushio," Honda said.

Jounouchi looked at Nanu and said," hold this and stay here."

Honda and Jounouchi ran off into off into the school. Nanu opened up her hand and saw the missing puzzle piece in her hand,

'_**I need to get to Yugi…I have no choice but to go in my neko form'**_

Nanu put the puzzle in her pocket before taking off her necklace and putting it in her pocket as well. Once she was in her neko form she jumped across the channel to the gate of the school and climbed over it.

'_**Good thing I am in my neko form…also a good runner and jumper. Know where Yugi at'**_

Nanu ran out of the alley and saw Yugi on the ground beaten, along with Jounouchi and Honda. She also saw Ushio walking away from them. Nanu ran over to Yugi and kneeled down in front of him.

"Yugi…are you alright?" Nanu asked.

Yugi was on the ground with his eyes closed and said," I…asked the puzzle…for some true friends."

'_**You do have friends Yugi. You got me, Jounouchi, Honda Anzu and also Yami. We will be protecting you like you protect us'**_

Nanu took the puzzle piece from her pocket and said," please Yami…watch over Yugi and his friends."

She kissed the piece in her hand and put it in Yugi's hand and closed it before standing up.

"Ushio, where are you going?" Nanu asked.

Ushio stopped and turned around and saw Nanu, he was shocked what he saw on her.

"Hello Nanu…it is a bit early for Halloween," Ushio said.

"You are going to pay Ushio. For what you did to Yugi, Honda and Jounouchi," Nanu said tighting her hands.

Ushio started up laughing before asking," how are you going to make me pay?"

"Like this," Nanu said before running over to him.

Yugi looked up and saw Jounouchi and Honda on the ground and Nanu fighting Ushio.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun! 'Ah…I can't wake them up. If only if I…' (opens up his hands and saw the missing puzzle piece there) this," Yugi said before reaching for the puzzle to put the last piece in.

Nanu dogged his attack again and punched him on his side. Then she saw a light at the corner of her eye.

'_**Finally…Yami is here'**_

"Sorry Ushio but I have to let someone else to deal with you," Nanu said before running off towards dark Yugi.

Ushio looked over where Nanu ran off to and she was over by Yugi.

"So, its game time," dark Yugi said.

Next thing Nanu knows that she was on top of a building with dark Yugi next to her.

"What are you?!" yelled Ushio before he looked up and saw dark Yugi and Nanu. "Bastard, Yugi!"

"Yo! Ushio-san, I've got what you want right here," dark Yugi said.

'_**This will be fast. No one can defeat Yami'**_

"What?! You got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!" yelled Ushio.

"How boring, just handing it over," dark Yugi said.

"What?!" yelled Ushio.

"How about a little game with me?" dark Yugi asked.

"Game?" Ushio asked.

'_**Yes game…you will lose any ways'**_

"But it's no ordinary game…it's a Yami Game," dark Yugi said.

"Ha! Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!" yelled Ushio.

'_**You will with this type of game'**_

"Impressive, Ushio-san," dark Yugi said before looking at Nanu and said," Stay here Nanu, please."

"Of course Ya…I mean Yugi," Nanu said catching herself.

"Here we go Ushio-san," dark Yugi said.

* * *

**~Game Start~**

Nanu watched as dark Yugi jump off and sliding cards down as well. Once he reached Ushio the rope pulled up on Ushio so they were even.

"The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, person goes up the value on the card…the other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize," said dark Yugi.

"Alright, I got it. Then I'll start. (Reaches for a card and flips it over) ten of diamonds! Well, Yugi, better prepare yourself. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," Ushio said.

Yugi picks up a card and said," I've got a ten."

"What?! (Picks a card) two of spades! I'm catching up," Ushio said.

"We can't have that now… (Picks a card) queen of spades," dark Yugi said.

"What?! (Picks a card) three of diamonds," Ushio said.

"Nine of hearts," dark Yugi said.

"Six of clubs!" yelled Ushio.

"Jack of spades," dark Yugi said.

Dark Yugi is at the top now and Ushio is all the way down.

"What's the matter Ushio-san? Nothing left? I'm one step away from the top," dark Yugi said.

"Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around! (Reaches for a card) j-joker," Ushio said.

'_**Too bad Ushio, but you lost'**_

"Too bad Ushio-san, joker is a miss. My turn," dark Yugi said.

"What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" yelled Ushio.

Dark Yugi picks a card and says," Ace of diamonds. Victory is mine."

"Shut up!" Ushio yelled while climbing up.

'_**Sigh…good by Ushio'**_

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible," dark Yugi said.

"Quiet!" yelled Ushio.

Once Ushio was at the top he started to punch dark Yugi but he dogged it.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules," dark Yugi said.

"Fall! (Cut's the rope) I did it. (Reaches up for the money but got cards instead) What is this?! It's not money!" Ushio yelled.

"Of course it's not Ushio…and you lost the game," Nanu said.

Ushio looked at Nanu and grabbed her before asking," Where is the money at Muto?"

Nanu just stayed quiet and looked down to try to find dark Yugi.

'_**I need to jump down…hope Yami catches my hand'**_

Nanu took Ushio's hand off her and jumped down and to her relief dark Yugi caught her hand. She saw the puzzle in the wall and dark Yugi holding on to it. Then Nanu looked at dark Yugi and he then looked up and said," the Yami Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed."

The pole on top snaps off and Ushio started to fall. Ushio looks down and yelled," What?! It's alright, I'll just get wet!"

Nanu watch as Ushio falls down towards the water, but next thing she saw was some sort of monster coming out of the water.

**~End Game~**

* * *

Nanu looked around and saw that everything was back to normal. She looks around until she saw dark Yugi in front of her.

"Are you alright Princess?" dark Yugi asked.

'_**Princess?'**_

"Am fine Yami, thank you for catching me," Nanu said.

"Yami?" dark Yugi asked.

'_**Man…think fast Nanu'**_

"It is alright that I call you Yami…I mean…," Nanu said before blushing.

Dark Yugi looks at Nanu for a minute before saying," of course you can princess Nanu."

Nanu reaches in her pocket and grabbed out her necklace and put it back around her neck. Yami was shocked at what he saw.

"Are you alright Yami?" Nanu asked.

Yami looked at Nanu and asked," What happened to your ears and tail?"

"You see…this necklace I just put it on hides my ears and tail because…I got neko in me," Nanu said.

"I see…let's head home Nanu," Yami said.

"Should we check on Jounouchi and Honda first?" Nanu asked.

"Well when I turned around I check on them and they said they were heading home," Yami said.

"Ok…let's head back," Nanu said.

Nanu and Yami left school and headed back to the shop.

"Ushio! Ushio! Are you okay?"

"I'm scared…," Ushio said on the ground crying.

* * *

**~Next day at school~**

Yugi and Nanu walked on school campus and over to the main building. On the way they started to hear talking.

"Hey, you hear?"

"About Ushio-san."

"He was in such shook he was hospitalized!"

"I wonder what happened to the guy."

'_**Yami toke care of him…Ushio got what he deserves'**_

Nanu and Yugi walked inside the building and down the hall towards class. Yugi was holding his puzzle and a smile on his face.

"My treasure," Yugi said.

"Your treasure looks cool Yugi," Nanu said.

"Thank you, Nanu," Yugi said.

Nanu looked down and saw Yami from Yugi's shadow, watching them.

'_**Don't worry Yami…I promise nothing will happen to Yugi'**_

She looked back up and stopped along with Yugi. They saw Jounouchi leaning up on the wall waiting for them.

"Yo Yugi, Nanu," Jounouchi said.

"Jounouchi-kun, Good Morning!" yelled Yugi a bit.

"Good morning Joey," Nanu said.

"Joey?" Jounouchi asked.

"Sorry…it's just…your name is long and…," Nanu said before trailing off.

"It's alright Nanu. You can call me Joey if that's what you want," Jounouchi said.

"Thank you," Nanu said with a blush.

"I'm following your example Yugi, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi looks at Jounouchi and nods his head.

"Heh heh, too bad! My treasure…you can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you," Jounouchi said. 'Huh? What's with me today?'

"You can see it but you can't?" Yugi asked.

'_**Looks like Joey want to be are friend'**_

"It's friendship." 'What' "We can see it in each other…but you can't see friendship itself right?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi gets happy and Nanu had a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Yugi said.

'Why am I spouting all these lousy lines?' "So…class is starting," Jounouchi said.

Jounouchi runs off and one of his shoes falls off. Yugi picks up his shoes and runs after Jounouchi while yelling," Jounouchi-kun you dropped your shoe!"

Nanu watches as Yugi ran after Jounouchi (Joey) with a shoe in the air.

'_**Looks like are adventure begins…I am sooo happy that I got to see Yami in real life, but I still need to find my way back home. I can still stay here and hang out with them, who knows maybe I will go home when Yami's memory returns'**_

Nanu then started to run down the hall the hall to catch up to Jounouchi (Joey) and Yugi.

* * *

**Snowfall: **All right that is the end. I hope you like it

**Nanu: **I did…I got to see Yami finally (said with a blush)

**Snowfall: **And more adventure will come

**Nanu: **Alright Usagi. By the way what were you going to say before the story started?

**Snowfall: **That's right…alright I am doing a Halloween chapter next. If you want to let me know, and if you could let me know what you want Yugi and the others dress up as (Nanu will be in her neko form). Also if you like I can make a thanksgiving and Christmas Eve and day chapter. Just let me know.

**Nanu: **Please let the author now if you want it or not. Please comment at the bottom.


	5. Devil Gamer-Trap from Hell

**Snowfall: **Hello everyone…sorry…sorry…for this chapter you been waiting for. Starting next month I will be posting the next chapter after every end of the month. I will get a head start on the episodes so I can start them up.

**Nanu: **So what will happen in this chapter?

**Snowfall: **You have to wait to see…I have to go, plz finish up Nanu

**Nanu: **Usagi does not own anyone from Yugioh but she does own me, my parents and my friend. Enjoy reading

Nanu will be calling Jounouchi, Joey through the rest of the chapters while everyone else calls him Jounouchi.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**~Home~**

Nanu woke up and got ready dress for the day and putting on her necklace and bracelet. Seeing that it was the weekend she did not get dress in her school uniform.

'_**Knowing Yugi…he is already in his school uniform even though we don't have school'**_

She unlocks her door and opened it up before walking out of the room, on her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Yugi, grandpa," Nanu said walking into the room sitting down at the table.

"Good Morning," Solomon and Yugi said.

Yugi was sitting down at the table looking at his puzzle and Solomon was finishing up breakfast. Once Solomon was done he brought the food to the kitchen table. When Nanu got her food she started to dig in, along with Yugi. Before Solomon started to eat, he was surprised to see the puzzle done and on the table. When Nanu got her food she started to dig in, along with Yugi. Before Solomon started to eat, he was surprised to see the puzzle done and on the table.

"What?! You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle," Solomon said picking up the puzzle, and then said," Unbelievable, since it was discovered this century, not one person has solved it." The Solomon reached over and put his hand on Yugi's forehead.

"Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

'_**I can tell that Yugi is confused about this. Don't worry Yugi; you have people look after you'**_

Solomon removed his hands and asks," have you changed at all, like you're suddenly or stronger?"

"Nope…why?" asked Yugi.

'_**No but he has someone looking out for him'**_

Solomon points to the case and said," Look, the glyphs carved in the case. 'Thou who complete me will receive dark knowledge and power'."

"Oh yeah, my wish came true. I made some friends," Yugi said with a smile.

"Friends?" asked Solomon looking at the puzzle 'no that can't be all. "Dark knowledge and power," just what is it? I just hope nothing bad happens.'

'_**Don't worry grandpa…I will look after him along with Yami and his friends'**_

* * *

**~Jail: Night Time~**

"Impossible, no way."

"No one can escape from here."

"Jirou the yellow spider? That's just like him."

"Che. What're they saying? Just watch, I'm going to breakout," someone said before knocking out the guard and then dragged the body.

"It's terrible! Someone's broken out!"

Cops start to show up at jail.

"He should still be nearby! Search everywhere!"

Someone walks pass while everyone runs inside then got inside the cop car and drives off.

'_The fugitive's name Tasaki Tetsu, also now as Tetsu the Hedgehog. He might have a pistol…'_

"Next time call me 'master of disguise, Tetsu-san' please," Tetsu said.

* * *

**~School: Over~**

Nanu finished cleaning up her school work before looking over at Yugi and the others. She also saw Joey stretching his arms up over his head.

"All done, all done," Joey said as Yugi and Nanu walked passed him. Joey saw Yugi and Nanu and asked," Hey Yugi, Nanu where should we go on the way home?"

"Okay! By the way, let's go to the newly opened Burger World," Yugi said and Anzu looked over at Yugi, Nanu and Joey.

"I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are," Nanu said as Honda showed up.

"Wait a minute you guys," Honda said and Yugi, Nanu and Joey looked at Honda.

"The one who failed to become a first year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Honda-kun," Joey said.

'_**Sigh…Joey always has to start stuff'**_

Honda gets mad and yells," Not janitor, Beautification Club! Hey, You! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!"

Once Honda was done shouting Miho walked inside the room and said," I want to check out Burger World."

'_**And here it comes'**_

Honda turns around and looks at Miho smile and said," Let's go."

"Hey you…" Joey was saying but he was cut off.

"Hold on everyone," Anzu said and everyone turned to her and then she asked," Did you say Burger World?"

"Anzu want to go too?" Yugi asked.

'_**She won't go…she does not want them to know she works there'**_

Anzu started to get worried and yelled," Don't joke! I heard that restaurant food was terrible!" Honda and Miho looked at Anzu confused. "It's true! I heard people becoming sick on the grand opening day!" Yugi, Joey and Nanu looked confused know (Nanu is just pretending to be confused) "You definitely should not go! Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?"

"Ah, that's right! A big villain, the whole town is in a panic," Yugi said while Anzu walked out of the room.

'_**And Anzu leaves to work…sigh…know for the fun part'**_

"What the heck? You scared? You've got no guts," Joey said.

"But I heard he had a pistol," Yugi said.

"Yugi is right Joey. The villain has a gun with him," Nanu said.

"But you know Yugi, Nanu…hasn't Anzu been weird lately?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together, right Nanu," Yugi said.

"That's right," Nanu said with a smile.

'_**Sigh…Anzu walks home with us because you like her, I don't like being around her'**_

"Could it be that, Anzu, that girl…is doing 'dating for pay?'" Joey asked and Yugi got mad from that.

"What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!" Honda yelled.

"Yeah! Anzu would never do that!" Yugi yelled.

Nanu just stayed quite with a small smile on, and watch everything that was happening. She looked at Joey and saw a smile on him as well.

"Why so upset? Your face is all red, Yugi. Could you be…," Joey said but was cut off.

"No, that's not it!" Yugi yelled.

Nanu looks over at Miho and saw her looking over at the door a lot.

'_**And so Miho goes follow Anzu to work. Can't wait for tomorrow'**_

'D-dating for pay? Anzu? It couldn't be Anzu is involved in that? No…but what is Anzu has an unexpected thing for old guys! I guess this is…' Miho starts to blush from her thoughts. 'No!' The Miho walks out of the room and starts to follow Anzu. 'Just wait Anzu! Miho's going to save you from the hands of old men!' Miho then sees Anzu walking away and runs after her again.

* * *

**~Night Time~**

"Thank you for dinner grandpa," Nanu and Yugi said.

"You're welcome," Solomon said picking up their plates and taking them to the sink.

Nanu and Yugi walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. They walked over to the couch and sat down; Nanu picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Once it was on she turned it to the news and stopped.

'_In the next news, a burglar entered the Sakuya Domyo-cho Ushijima bank…and made off with about thirty million yen. He also broke into other banks in each city. From the metal work, we know the culprit is a repeat offender who broke out of jail the other day. They believe Tasaki Tetsu is involved'_

Nanu turned off the TV and said," looks like he is still out there."

Make sure you two come home safe," Solomon said walking into the living room and Nanu and Yugi looked over.

"We will grandpa," Yugi said.

"Don't worry grandpa," Nanu said.

'_**Even though…we are going to run into him soon'**_

"I will be heading to bed…good night," Nanu said getting up and headed towards her room.

Nanu reached her room and opened it up. She walked inside and closed/locked the door.

"Sigh…we will be seeing that guy soon…I hope no one gets hurt," Nanu said as she was taking her cell out of her pocket and put it on the desk. Then took off her bracelet and necklace and also put it on the desk.

'_**Much better…I still need to be on the look out and make sure no one gets hurt. Also make sure that Yugi is UN harm'**_

Before Nanu closed her eyes a knock came to the door, so she got up and went over to the door. Nanu unlocked the door and opened it up. Once Nanu open the door she frozed when she relized that she was still in her Neko form and Yugi was there at her door.

"Um…hi Yugi," Nanu said nervously.

Yugi looked at Nanu shock and did not know what to say. Without thinking Nanu took Yugi's hand and brought him inside the room. Then she closed and locked the door.

"Nanu?" Yugi asked confused.

Nanu looked at Yugi and said," ok Yugi…one thing is that…I was born with Neko in me."

"So…you have Neko in you?" Yugi asked going over to the bed and sat down.

"Yes…When I turned seven years old my Neko form was revealed and my dad gave me that necklace to wear. That's why my parents never wanted me to go outside," Nanu said.

Yugi stayed quiet for a bit until he got up and walked over to Nanu. He stopped in front of her and then hugged her while saying," it's alright Nanu…I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Yugi. Let's head to bed," Nanu said with a small smile.

"Alright, see you in the morning," Yugi said letting go of Nanu headed to his room.

Once Yugi left the room Nanu locked the door again and headed to bed.

* * *

**~After School part 2~**

School let out and everyone left the classroom. Nanu just stayed in her seat with her school supplies already put away. She also saw that Joey was exited for school to be out.

'_**Joey gets excited for no reason but he is a great friend to have'**_

"Also it's hard that I can't clear the first level. You guys should try it," Joey said.

"Sounds fun," Yugi and Nanu said.

Miho walks up over to them and said," Miho wants to go too."

"Miho," Anzu said.

Miho turned around and saw Anzu, then she said," ah, that's right…sorry, I can't today."

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while, so don't tempt us. So, let's go, Miho," Anzu said before walking out of the room.

"See you," Miho said before catching up with Anzu.

"H-huh? Miho-Chan?" Honda asked as he saw Miho leaving the room with Anzu.

'_**Miho joins Anzu and day two of the conversation'**_

"So Miho has become her fellow 'date for hire?' What a horrible world it's becoming." Joey said.

"Once Honda heard that he got mad and yelled," J-Jounouchi! You bastered! Miho-Chan wouldn't do that! Take that back! Or else, I will cut you guts out here!"

"Yeah Jounouchi, that's pretty rude," Yugi said.

"Yugi's right Joey," Nanu said.

"You guys are naive. Didn't you know? Which lunch bentou did you think Anzu bought today? It's the top level stamina bentou! Can you believe it?! The Stami-Ben that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!" Joey yelled.

'Impossible! The Mystical Stami-Ben?! N-no…Miho-Chan date for money? But…what is there's a slight possibility…I can't compare to some rich old guy; I'm just a high school student. No way…no…no…but this…is…man! What's going on?!' Honda then leaves the class room and follows Anzu ad Miho. 'Found them! Miho-Chan, you've got to open your eyes! I…I…will save you'

* * *

**~After School Part 3~**

'_**Day three…today for operation follow Anzu, Miho and Honda to Burger World and…Time for Yami to show up'**_

Nanu looked over at Joey again today and she was wondering what he was going to say today.

"Done! Hey, Honda, been a while since we played basketball," Joey said.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy today. Hey, let's go Miho-Chan," Honda said.

"Okay," Miho said and left the room with Honda and Anzu.

"Hey…you're not going to say that Honda-Kun is also dating for money too, are you?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi's right Joey, Honda might be dating for money too," Nanu said with a smile.

"No! That's possible! He might be seeing a rich old lady, obviously," Joey said.

'_**Sigh…time to follow them'**_

"Man! Can't you think seriously?" Yugi asked.

"Those three are acting strangely," Nanu said looking at the door.

"So, operation trailing commence!" Joey yelled before running out the room and Yugi grabbed Nanu's hand and followed Joey.

They caught up to Anzu and the other's but made sure that they won't be found.

'_**Why do I have to come…that's right, I have to protect Yugi'**_

"My bag is kind of heavy today," Miho said.

"Oh, I'll carry it," Honda said with a smile.

Anzu stopped walking and looked behind her because she felt like someone was following them.

"What's wrong?" asked Miho when she stopped along with Honda.

Nanu, Yugi and Joey hid behind the billboard when Anzu stopped and looked behind her.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let's go," Anzu said before she started to walk again along with Miho and Honda.

"That was close," Yugi said.

"She can be pretty smart," Joey said.

"Okay, let's go," Nanu said.

Then they started following them again. When they turned the corner they stopped.

"This is…Burger World!" Joey yelled shock.

'_**Check and Mate'**_

"Why?" Yugi asked as they walked up to the entrance.

Once they reached the door they stopped and saw Honda, Anzu and Miho.

"Welcome to Burger World…," Anzu, Honda and Miho said before trailing off.

"Anzu," Yugi said shock.

Nanu just had a smile on her face she saw Anzu's face, and then saw Miho, Honda and Anzu turning around.

"Y-you guys! What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

'It's out! And Jounouchi too! The number one big mouth who must never find out'

"Hey, say something!" yelled Joey.

"Joey's right you three," Nanu said.

'_**Even though Anzu will get mad for this'**_

"WH-what are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work," Honda said.

"Hey, you part time work is forbidden by school rules right? And you're the one that always acts so high and mighty too," Joey said.

"Don't speak of it Jounouchi! I also, I also was troubled…I thought of the meaning…however…," Honda said before he started to cry.

"But…Miho wants so many things," Miho said.

'_**Sigh…can we please go and eat'**_

"Hey, you guys." Honda, Anzu and Miho turn around. "They're customers right? Hurry and lead them to their seats."

Anzu then lead Yugi, Joey and Nanu to a table and left mad.

'_**Little Miss. Perfect is mad…'**_

"H-hey, Jounouchi-Kun, I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad," Yugi said.

"He's right Joey," Nanu said taking out her iPod and started to listen to her music on low.

"Serves her right. Their fault for keeping this secret," Joey said.

'But she's so cute…Anzu in her costume…'

Outside Burger World someone comes out of nowhere and runs towards Burger World. Then someone else shows up after.

"Shit! Darn, Tetsu, where did he disappear to?"

* * *

**~Burger World~**

Nanu turns off her iPod after a while of listening to music and put it back in her pocket. Then she saw Anzu coming back to the table with their food.

"Thanks for waiting," Anzu said as she puts their food on the table.

"Anzu" Yugi said.

'_**Looks like she's mad…I love it!'**_

Anzu holds a ketchup bottle over there burgers and said" at this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burgers." Then she pours the ketchup on their burgers.

They looked down at their burgers and saw that she wrote something in ketchup.

It said, 'I won't forgive you if you blab.'

Joey and Yugi gets worried/scared from this but Nanu grabbed her burger stared to eat.

"Anzu…," Yugi said while Anzu walked away from the table.

"Anzu, hey you," Joey said.

Nanu looked over at Anzu and saw that she stopped and said," Well, now you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." She turns her head and said," I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America."

Joey and Yugi looked at Anzu a little shock and said," America."

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream. You better not laugh" Anzu said looking at them.

"I won't laugh," Yugi said before looking at Joey and Nanu and asked," right, Jounouchi-Kun, Nanu?"

'_**Sigh…I don't really care about this'**_

"I won't laugh or tell Anzu," Nanu said with a small smile.

"Yeah! Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll buy you ten thousand of these burgers," Joey said before he pointed at the burgers and said," But, you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup, what a cruel shop."

Anzu then walks away saying," relax, it's on me."

'_**Yami will be coming soon…only if there was away so that Yugi does not get involved but theirs not'**_

When Yugi, Joey wear eating and Nanu was now drinking her drink; Joey saw someone come inside and walked over to Anzu and the others.

"Hey! Look Yugi, Nanu. Something appears to be happening," Joey said and Yugi and Nanu looked behind them.

"No way! Escaped convict?!" Miho yelled until Anzu covered her mouth.

"So-so, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?"

"Yeah, there was a report this morning." Yugi, Joey and Nanu showed up and started to listen. "This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area."

"Um-um…what does the culprit look?"

Then Nanu and the others were shown a picture of the culprit before they looked around the corner.

'_**Time to find this guy'**_

"Seems he's not here," Honda said.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise."

"Alright! We'll just check each one," Honda said.

"No, that would be bad. He has a pistol it seems."

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?"

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton that might have left a mark."

'_**Guess I have to come in…'**_

"If so…let's use that," Nanu said pointing to the basket of toy cars, before picking them up and dropped them on the ground and everyone looked to see what happen. "Excuse me," Nanu said.

Then Yugi and everyone started to look for the culprit with the cars as a diversion. Yugi and Miho then stood off at the side watching everyone else.

"Wow…everyone's so brave," Yugi said.

Nanu and Anzu walked over to a customer, with his feet on the table.

"Mr. Customer, please do not put your legs on the table," Anzu said before lifting his right pants leg. 'Nothing, it's not this man'

'_**We are getting close to the Yami Games and Yami himself'**_

"What are you doing, you bitch!"

"S-sorry Mr. Customer we have a situation."

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" Then someone walked up to the man and showed him a badge. "Police?!"

"Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that an escaped convict in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf were a guard hit him," the officer said.

"H-hey, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Escaped convict?"

"Sounds interesting!"

"Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it! You lost the convict that escaped before too!"

"That…is true," the officer said.

"Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Honda asked as he walked over to Joey and the others.

"Yeah…on prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs," the officer said. Anzu did you tell us earlier that the hamburger buns have plenty of eggs in them," Nanu said with a smirk and Anzu looked at her with a confuse look.

'_**Please catch on Anzu'**_

"What?! There's egg's in the hamburger?!" When one of the customers said that a smile came across Anzu's face. 'Now that I think about it, my body feels…' Then the police officer walks over to the customer.

"What's wrong? You don't look well," the officer said.

The customer then stood up and yelled," shut up! Move!"

The officer grabs the customer and his hat and glasses fell off.

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" the officer yelled.

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!" Tasaki yelled.

Anzu walked up to the officer and Tasaki. Then she said," Fool, it was a lie."

"What?!" yelled Tasaki.

Nanu looked at Anzu and said," Our burger is one hundred percent wheat flour."

"They never put egg in wheat flour," Nanu said.

"Shit," Tasaki said as he tries to get lose but he fell on the manager. Then the officer fell on top of Tasaki, and Tasaki sees a bruise on his leg.

'This is the bruise on the calf?! What's going on?! Anyway, no cop hit me…wait…if there were a criminal besides myself…'

"So that must mean, this is the culprit, it's this man!" Tasaki yelled as the officer grabs him and yelled," jerk!"

Tasaki grabs the back of the manager's shirt and ripped it off; once his shirt was ripped his back showed a spider tattoo.

"This, this tattoo…!" yelled Tasaki shock with everyone else. Then he said," The yellow spider, Jirou."

Jirou then got up and grabbed Tasaki's gun. Then he went towards Anzu but Nanu pushed her out of the way and Jirou put his hand over her mouth and the gun to her head.

'_**Sigh…why did I push Anzu out of the way…o well…but Yami will be here soon'**_

"If you move, she dies!" yelled Jirou.

"You're…the yellow spider Jirou?" the officer asked shock.

"Yeah, I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right, I was the one who robbed Ushijima Bank and stole the jewels!" yelled Jirou.

'That's right! Both times before my robberies I ate burgers here! He took advantage of my habit?! My burger!'

"Everyone get down!" Jirou yelled at everyone and they started to get down on the floor.

"Nanu," Yugi said as Jirou grabs Nanu's ribbon from her school outfit and ties it over her eyes.

'_**It's getting close to game time'**_

"Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream. Look," Jirou said as he drags Nanu with him.

"Nanu," Yugi said.

"Shit! That bastard" Joey said as Jirou sits at a table and made sure Nanu sits down as well.

'_**I am not afraid of the dark and my other senses go higher if you block one of my six'**_

"So…someone bring me what I demand," Jirou said before he looks at Yugi and said," You, the gutless looking kid, you do it."

"Yugi," Joey said.

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves get's this," Jirou said before he shot the gun in the air.

"Shit," Honda said.

"First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had quit all my old hobbies. I had quit drinking and smoking…however, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free," Jirou said as Yugi starts to walk over with the tray.

'_**Just now…this man said the 'gutless kid'…could he mean…Yugi?! Guess I have no choice'**_

Nanu starts to stand up and yelled," Yugi! Yugi right? Stay away!"

"Shut up!" Jirou yelled before slapping Nanu across the face.

"Nanu!" Yugi yelled and then his puzzle starts to glow and Yami comes out.

"_**Yami came out, but man that slap hurt'**_

"Those who manhandle my precious princess will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that," Yami said before putting a bottle on the table. "I brought it just as you wished," Yami said and sits down across from Jirou and Nanu.

'_**Yami…'**_

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!" yelled Jirou.

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time," Yami said.

'_**It's almost game time. Teach him a lesson Yami'**_

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit," Jirou said as he puts a cigarette in his mouth; then he said," In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's the Yami No Game, a game where your life is at stake," Yami said.

"Sounds fun! What's the rules?" Jirou asked. 'Stupid brat. I'll show him what happens when you underestimate me'

'_**You should not underestimate Yami. You will pay with your life'**_

'What a strange silence…what's going on?!'

"Rule…just one. And that is, of these ten fingers…all are not to move except one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?" Yami asked.

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the trigger," Jirou said.

"Ok. Then I chose this finger," Yami said.

'What can he do with one thumb?' Jirou starts to pour his drink. 'I'll send you to the other world in a second'

'_**Ya right…no one can bet Yami'**_

"After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So…let's go!" Yami yelled.

* * *

**~Game Start~**

Jirou holds up his gun and yells," one second and it's game over!"

Before Jirou pulled the trigger, Yami clicks open a lighter.

"That's right, it hasn't been lit yet," Jirou said, 'I'll let him use his thumb to light the tobacco, then I kill him'

Yami the reaches across the table to light his cigarette.

"_**I can't wait to get away from this guy'**_

"This lighter…you can have it back," Yami said as he dropped the lighter on Jirou's hand. Then he said," I'll leave it there. That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol."

'I can't move! If the lighter falls, the alcohol will light, then my body would…'

'_**That's right. Go up in flames'**_

Nanu felt Yami standing up and then said," I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter." Then Yami grabbed Nanu's hand and said," Let's go, princess."

'At this rate…shit!' Jirou puts the gun on the table. 'That's right, if I do this…' Then Jirou grabs the lighter off his hand and Nanu started to remove her ribbon around her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules," Yami said as the eye of Horus shows up on his forehead and the puzzle started to glow as well.

'What?! What's that eye on his forehead?!'

'_**It's your punishment game…you lose Jirou'**_

"The Yami No Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game," Yami said.

'_**Time to finish it off…Jirou you just lost the game'**_

Jirou gets mad and takes his cigarette out of his mouth and grabs his gun.

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!" Jirou yelled as he points his gun at Yami.

"The door of darkness opens," Yami said and the eye of Hours on his forehead brightens.

Jirou then shot his gun at Yami but then flames appear and he started to yell in agony," Someone! Someone…! Hurry! This fire…please put it out…!"

'_**Finally it's over'**_

**~Game Ends~**

* * *

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, if I keep working. I won't have time to spend time with you, Yugi," Anzu said.

Nanu rolled her eyes and brought out her iPod and started to listen to music.

"Really," Yugi said.

"Yes really Yugi," Anzu said. 'But…who was the owner of that voice?'

'_**I won't let you near Yami, Anzu'**_

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"Hey! You're late! Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop. I hear it's delicious!" Joey yelled.

Then the door slid open and Miho and Honda were standing there.

"Welcome…," Honda and Miho said before stopping.

"Y-you guys still doing that?" Joey asked.

"But…but…I want new clothes," Miho said.

"I…I…will fall as far as needed, so long as I'm with Miho," Honda said and Anzu, Yugi and Joey 'sighed'. Nanu just shook her head.

* * *

**Snowfall: **That's the end…I am going to go work on the next one bye

**Nanu: **Usagi are you here (no one in the room) guess I have to finish up. Plz comment down below and thank you! And also I will let you choose what my number six sense can be.


	6. Author Note

I'm so sorry about the next chapter. I been busy with my family but I'm finishing up the next one.

This is when Kaiba, Seto comes in.

I just want to know what you want in Nanu Muto's deck.

Her deck will be a magician deck so you can choice what

you want in her deck.

If I finish up the next chapter before Sunday and type it up it will

be up on Monday.

So just let me know what you want to be in Nanu's deck.


	7. Clash! The Strongest Monster

**Snowfall: **Here is chapter three to the anime.

**Nanu: **Hello, how are you doing?

**Snowfall: **I'm doing fine…just been really busy.

**Nanu: **I bet a lot of your readers are happy that the next chapter is up

**Snowfall: **True…Nanu finish up for me. I can get chapter six finish fast because I got everything down to start the story.

**Nanu: **Okay…Usagi. Usagi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters but she does own my friend, my parents and myself. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

One night at the School on the roof was a student with three other people.

"No!"

There were two men in front of the student and a boy was behind them.

"This guy doesn't know when to give up."

"This card is a memento of my father…that's way…"

The two men in front of the student started to move closer. Then the student starts shaking and yells"…please don't take it!"

Then the two men in front of him walk up to the student and covered his mouth, before they start to hit him.

"Let go!"

Another walks over and asked," not yet?"

The two guys tried harder to get the card but the student won't let go.

"Hey! Fork it over! Now!"

Then one of them punched the student in the stomach.

"Take it!"

The student loses his grip on his card and the card drops in someone's hand.

"With this, we've got all the cards we want from this school. Young master."

The guy looks back at the student before looking back as the young master walks away. Once they left the school, they head back home.

"Young master…there are other school where cards are popular."

The young master holds up the card and looks at it a bit.

* * *

**~School~**

Nanu was sitting at her desk looking down at her deck. She knew that she had rare cars with her.

'…_**I still can't believe I came here with my deck…I can't let Seto get them'**_

Nanu quickly put her deck away and looked over at Yugi. She saw that Jounouchi and the others surrounding Nanu got up from her seat and walked over to them.

"Duel Monsters?" asked Jounouchi when Nanu arrived at the desk.

"Yeah. It became popular when I was in third grade. It's started to become popular at other schools too," Yugi said.

'_**There are more types…'**_

"Pretty," Miho said.

"There are thousands of types," Yugi said.

"That many?" asked Anzu.

'_**Anzu acts like a blonde…which makes me laugh'**_

"So…how do you play?" asked Jounouchi.

"This is a card battle game. Look! The defense and attack points are written right? Further, you fight your opponent's cards on this field," Yugi said laying a map on his desk.

"Seems fun," Anzu said.

'…_**someone please help her…'**_

Jounouchi then puts his hands behind his head before saying," Really?! I don't like these kinds of games."

'_**And yet he starts to play it'**_

Honda then shows up and says," you don't mean 'childish game'…you mean 'games where you use your head. '

Then Joey walks over to Honda mad and yells," Honda…what's that mean!"

"As you heard, no secret meanings here," Honda said.

"You bastard!" yells Jounouchi.

'_**Joey yells too much and Anzu act that she is all that…'**_

Anzu walks up to Jounouchi and Honda, and then she asked," by the way what's with the get up?"

"This? These cards are popular right now right? With such a collection item…these will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means," Honda said.

"Really, over these cards?" asked Anzu when Yugi held up a card.

"No, there are people in America who come here to buy just one card. Grandpa is also a Mania," Yugi said.

'_**Grandpa is not the only one'**_

Honda then gets close to Yugi before saying," That's it! I, as part of a Strong Beautification week, will prevent illegal cards."

"Hey! Hey! That's not really a 'Beatification' person's job right?" Jounouchi asked.

Honda looks at Jounouchi mad yells," A Beatification member doesn't just clean the dirty…the first step is to prevent garbage! This is the Beautification member's mission! However…these are few destined for this…no…I'm the only one! So I set up strong Beautification week to fight that…with this, the whole nation…"

"Right, Right!" Honda stops talking and saw that everyone was sitting at their desk. "Mind if I interrupt?" So Honda went to his desk. "Today we have a new student."

'_**Seto's much cooler in Season One'**_

'_I wonder what kind of kid it'll be' _Yugi thought before putting his elbows on his desk. _'I hope it's a kid who likes games'_

"Please come in."

The door opens up and a student was standing there. Jounouchi then puts his hands behind his head.

"He's Kaiba Seto-Kun."

"Kaiba…you mean that…," Miho said before trailing off.

"…From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, he's the heir."  
_**'Even is Seto is the heir he's…hard to be friends with'**_

"Nice to meet you," Kaiba said.

"Wonderful," Anzu said.

"A rich, spoiled brat, I can't stand those," Jounouchi said.

"Ah! There's space in front of Yugi."

Kabia walks over to the desk and looks down.

"Hey," Yugi said.

Seto sees a card and picks it up and handed it to Yugi.

'_**Seto, just pretends to be nice, then he change'**_

"Duel Monsters right? Yours?" asked Kabia.

"Thanks. Are you into the games?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I love them," Kabia said.

'_**Of course…you love to steal everyone's rare cards'**_

* * *

**~After School~**

Outside the gate of the school Yugi, Nanu and the gang where at a car, Yugi was the car window and Kabia was sitting down.

"I'll be waiting, so definitely come," Kabia said.

"I'm definitely going," Yugi said with a smile.

Kabia then drives away from the school and Jounouchi has his hands behind his head. Nanu looks down at Yugi's shadow and saw how worried Yami was getting.

"What a great car, right Nanu," Miho said.

Nanu looks at Miho and said," Of course Miho."

"Hey, Yugi you're getting along already?" asked Anzu.

"Kabia-Kun is going to show me his card collection," Yugi said.

"Kabia-Kun's house?! Miho wants to go too!" yells Miho.

'_**I wonder what his house looks like'**_

"Let's all go! Yells Yugi and everyone look at him. Yugi then yells," I'm sure he;d be pleased! I'm sure looking forward to it!"

'_**I'm not'**_

* * *

**~Kabia's Place~**

"Hey! Isn't there some law against an individual having such, a large house," Jounouchi said.

"Of course not!" yelled Anzu and Nanu

'_**I can't believe I agreed with Anzu…I need to remind myself to not do it again'**_

A minute later Honda arrives with a bike and Miho was sitting on the back.

"Not a taxi right?" asked Anzu.

"Hey everyone, glade you made it." Everyone was wondering where the voice was coming from. "Please come in." Then the gate opened up.

"Wow," Yugi said.

'_**Seto just loves to show off'**_

Everyone walks inside and up to the front door, and then the door opens up.

"Everyone came? I'm so pleased," Kaiba said.

'_**Ya right…you just wanted Yugi here'**_

They walked inside the house and started to walk down the hall.

"What an amazing mansion," Yugi said.

"I have to agree Kabia. Your mansion is beautiful," Nanu said.

"It's no big deal," Kabia said.

"If this is 'no big deal' then what would mine be," Jounouchi asked and Anzu laughs a bit.

'_**It never gets old to see Joey and Tristan argue' **__(Nanu will start to call Honda, Tristan)_

"Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly," Honda said.

Jounouchi gets mad and grab's Honda while yelling, " Honda! You saying that hella piss me off!"

Anzu walks over to break them up. Once she broke them up she asked," Hey you guys! Can you at least at properly here?"

Kabia, Nanu and Nanu stopped and looks behind them. Kabia then says," it's all right. It's more fun if it's lively." They then turned back around and started to walk again.

"That polished pig…I dislike him more and more," Jounouchi said.

"Really? He's rich but not snobby, seems like a good guy," Honda said.

'_**Good guy…Ya right'**_

Once they stopped at a door, Kabia opened it then says,"" Come, Yugi-kun, this is my card collection."

"Wow," Yugi and Nanu said.

'_**Okay, that's a lot of cards'**_

Anzu and everyone looked around the room. Then Anzu asks," What are those?"

"It's from when I won the Duel Monster National Tournament," Kabia said.

'_**I will make sure Kabia does not get mine, but it must be nice winning all those trophies'**_

Honda walks over to Jounouchi and puts his hand on his shoulder. He then said," give it up. He's way above you."

Miho then walks up too Kaiba and said," Kaiba-Kun! Instead of the cards…tell us about your amusement park."

Honda then walks over to Miho and Kabia. He then said," Miho-Chan, I have some tickets."

'_**You should give up Tristan'**_

"I'll make a reservation for you at an amusement park," Kaiba said.

Miho gets happy and hugs Kaiba while yelling;" you're the best!"

Honda gets mad and says," Kabia…I can't stand him."

"That's right, Yugi-Kun, Nanu, I bet you have some rare cards," Kabia said.

"I don't have any," Yugi said.

"Same, I don't have any," Nanu said.

'_**I will never let you have my cards'**_

"Hey, didn't you say earlier your grandpa had an amazing card?" Anzu asked.

'_**Anzu...Why'**_

"I'd definitely like to see," Kabia said.

Joey and Honda get mad and walk over to Yugi and Nanu.

"Yugi, Nanu! Show it to him right away," Jounouchi said.

"Yeah, yeah," Honda said.

'_**Then Kabia takes the card tomorrow'**_

Yugi and Nanu gets worried and said," Then…

"Thank you. I look forward to it," Kabia said cutting them off.

* * *

**~Game Shop~**

"My best card?" asked Solomon

"Grandpa, please, can you show it?" asked Yugi.

'_**Why Yugi…but I can't interfere in it…but I can help Joey and Tristan'**_

"Please, definitely show it," Kabia said with a bow.

"Looks like I've got no choice! It'll be a moment," He starts to look for the card. "Where is it…?" Solomon finds it and shows it to them. "Here it is," Solomon said.

"Th-this is…! Yelled Kabia a bit.

"What?! I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it," Miho said.

'_**Miho is such an air head'**_

Honda walks over to Miho and Jounouchi to get a better look.

"It's no different from the others," Jounouchi said.

"Right," Honda said.

Solomon thinks about it for a few minute before saying," you guys don't get it. It's called the Blue Eyes Dragon. It's so powerful that its production was cancelled. Mania's would drool at this super rare card."

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving," Anzu said.

'_**You would'**_

Honda walks over to Solomon and slams his hands on the table before yelling," Grandpa! This kind of card is the most dangerous! As a beautification member, I must warn you! Please turn it over for safekeeping!"

"Why would a beautification member care?" Solomon asked.

"True…," Honda said railing off.

"Grandpa!" yells Kabia.

Honda, Solomon and Anzu look over at Kaiba.

'_**Seto Know tries to bribe Grandpa'**_

Seto brings his brief case over to them and puts it on the counter. Then he says," Th-that Blue Eyes Dragon…please take all these cards in a trade for it," And opens up his brief case, to show Duel Monster cards.

Honda, Yugi and Jounouchi were shock seeing a lot of card but Nanu was not impressed.

"Amazing!" yelled Jounouchi.

"No," Solomon said.

Honda, Yugi, Jounouchi was shock at Solomon's reply but Nanu was not. She was just hoping for Kabia to leave.

"The refusal was also amazing," Jounouchi said.

"There's no way…?" Kabia asked.

Solomon laughs a bit before saying," Kaiba-Kun, right? I understand how you feel, but…I'm not keeping the card because it's rare…" Solomon trails off and looks at a picture behind him. He then says," This card is something given to me from a good friend in America. It's a treasure filled with memory. There is no way I can part with it." Kabia starts to get mad and Solomon continues," plus, truly precious treasures have you heart in it. This card too. That's why, Kabia-Kun…you should cherish each card in your trunk."

'_**That made him mad'**_

"You're right. I was mistaken," Kabia said before he closes his brief case. He then turns around to leave the shop but on his way out Kabia said," I think I'll go home now"

'_**But we will see you soon'**_

"Grandpa, you said something great," Jounouchi said.

"I have to agree with Joey, Grandpa," Nanu said with a smile.

Miho the runs over to Solomon and gives him a hug while saying," I see you in a new light."

* * *

**~Night Time~**

Kabia was in his limo on his way back home and on the way he said," Blue Eyes Dragon."

* * *

**~Game Shop~**

"Thank you for dinner Grandpa," Nanu said while she took her dishes to the sink.

"Thank you Grandpa," Yugi said as well.

"Of course you too," Solomon said with a smile and headed to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Yugi let's head upstairs…I want to show you something," Nanu said.

"Nanu and Yugi headed towards the stairs and walked up. When they reached Yugi's room they walked inside. They both sat down on the bed and Nanu toke out her deck.

"These are my Duel Monster cards…they are my treasure," Nanu said showing Yugi her deck.

"I didn't know you have a deck," Yugi said.

"That's because…I don't trust Kabia…I have rare cards in my deck," Nanu said.

"Can I see them?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Of course," Nanu said before handing her deck to Yugi.

Yugi took her deck and started to look through it. He was surprise at the cards she has and said," I have not seen these cards before."

Nanu smiled and said," I brought them from my world. I always have them on me when I watch Yu-Gi-Oh! My dad brought some from Egypt, my mom gives me from America and then I got some from Japan. They gave me my cards on my tenth birthday but I'm not good because I have no one to play me."

"How about you and me play before bedtime?" Yugi asked before handing Nanu her deck back.

"Alright Yugi," Nanu said taking out her deck.

Yugi got out his deck and they started to play. (Sorry but I will skip the battle.)

Wow…I can't believe that we tied," Nanu said shock.

"Same but you played great Nanu," Yugi said.

"Thank you Yugi," Nanu said with a blush.

Yugi and Nanu talked some more until the phone ringed. Yugi picked up the Phone and Nanu got worried.

'_**Seto does not know how to give up'**_

"Muto residents," Yugi said.

'_May I talk to Yugi-Kun?'_

'This is him'

'_Yugi-Kun I was wondering if you can bring the Blue Eyes Dragon card tomorrow'_

'I don't know…it's our Grandpa's card'

'_Please Yugi-Kun'_

'I can ask in the morning'

'Thank you Yugi-Kun, I need to go good night'

'Good night'

Yugi hanged up the phone and Nanu said," Night Yugi."

"Night Nanu," Yugi said with a smile.

Nanu smiled until she walked out of his room and into her own. She closed and locked her door before putting her card, cell, bracelet and necklace on the side table.

"Sigh…I need to make sure I get the card back tomorrow," Nanu whispered. A minute later a knock came to her door and she asked," Who is it?"

"It's Yugi, may I come in."

Nanu can tell that Yami was at her door so she walked over. Once at her door she unlocked the door and opened it up. Yami walked inside and Nanu closed the door.

"What can I do for you Yami," Nanu said as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I was just wondering if you're alright," Yami said.

"I'm fine but…Yugi will take the card with him to school. I hope nothing happened to it," Nanu said.

"Don't worry, I will protect you and everyone else," Yami said.

"Okay…you should go back to bed Yami," Nanu said with a smile.

"Alright, night Princess," Yami said before leaning down and kissed Nanu on her check.

Nanu blushed at Yami left her room

'_**I didn't expect that…Yami kissed me'**_

Nanu snapped out of it and got up. She walked towards her door and locked it again. Nanu then turns off the light and headed to bed.

* * *

**~School~**

Before class started, Yugi was teaching Honda and Jounouchi to play Duel Monsters and Nanu watched.

"Take your cards from the pile one by one," Yugi said.

"Then I'll start," Honda said as he draws a card. He looks at his card until he found one. "Zombie! Attack points 800, 0f course I place it in the graveyard field," Honda said as her puts the card down.

Jounouchi the says," I'm next." And draws a card, he looks at the card and yells," Dark Dragon! Attack points 1500!" Jounouchi gets excited of winning and yells," Alright! I win!"

"I lost," said Honda.

Yugi then says," Nope! Honda-Kun wins."

"Why?!" yelled Honda and Jounouchi."

'_**It was a good game…Joey just needs to practice more'**_

"It's true Zombie's attack and defenses are weaker then Dark Dragon. But its field is the graveyard. Zombie's power is doubled. Pick the right field, and your card's attack points go up," Yugi said.

Jounouchi throws his cards on the desk and says," shit."

"My cards have the beautification's heart within them," Honda said.

"A beautification like you in a Zombie would be pretty dirty," Jounouchi said.

"Don't be a poor loser," Honda said.

"You two played great," Nanu said with a smile.

"Thank you Nanu," Honda and Jounouchi said.

Then a minute later Anzu and Miho walks into the classroom.

'_**Look its Miho and the blond' **_(Anzu act's like one)

"Good morning. Jounouchi-Kun and Honda-un have started Duel Monsters too?" Miho asked.

'_**And Miho is an air head…I wonder why Tristan likes her'**_

"Yeah, they want to challenge Kabia-Kun," Anzu said.

Honda and Jounouchi points at each other and yells," That's THIS guy!" Then looks at each other and yells," What?!"

"Calm down you too," Nanu said laughing a bit.

Then Kabia walks inside the class room and says," Good Morning, Yugi-Kun and Nanu."

Everyone looks towards the door and saw Kabia there.

"Kaiba-Kun," Yugi said.

"Good morning," Nanu said.

He walks over to Yugi and said," by the way, about the phone call last night."

'_**Seto is such…no wonder I like him better in Season One'**_

"Yeah," Yugi said before he looks in his backpack. He starts to look through it while saying," I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day."

"And I still think it's a bad idea," Nanu said under her breath.

"Thank you! I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards," Kabia said.

'_**Ya right'**_

Once Yugi found the card he hands the card to Kabia and said," Here! Blue Eyes Dragon."

Kabia takes the card and said," Wow! Amazing each time I see it." He then reaches behind him. _'When I return it I'll switch it with a copy' _"Thank you," Kabia said but then drops the card and then said," sorry." Kabia reaches down to get it. "Here," he says as he hand Yugi the card.

Tristan, Jounouchi and Nanu saw everything, when Yugi got the card back.

"This card…it only shines when the rightful owner has it," Kaiba said.

* * *

**~Walking Home~**

Yugi was walking back home and he was looking down at the card that Kabia gave back. Then a minute later Anzu shows up out of nowhere.

"Yugi, aren't Nanu, Honda-Kun and Jounouchi-Kun with you? Well, they said they're going to play Kabia in Duel Monsters. I thought you'd be with them Yugi," Anzu said.

"Jounouchi-Kin, Honda-Kun and Nanu did?" asked Yugi.

* * *

**~School Roof~**

At the roof of the school Jounouchi, Honda and Nanu, they called Kabia to get the card that he took from Yugi.

"Calling me out here…what do you want?" Kabia asked.

"Don't play dumb, Kabia. We know!" Yell Jounouchi.

Honda points at Kabia and yells," you switched cards with Yugi!"

"So give it back Kabia," Nanu said.

Kabia laughs before saying/yelling." How mean. There's no way I'd do that. That'd be stealing!"

"My beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust, you can't fool me! If you're smart you'll be quite and return it!" yelled Honda.

"That's right Kabia! Return Yugi's card!" yelled Nanu.

'_**Don't know why I'm yelling. He won't return it'**_

Joey gets mad and runs up to Kabia. He grabs Kabia's shirt and yells," There's no way he's smart! I couldn't stand him from the beginning!"

"You'll regret it," Kabia said.

'_**And know the fight time'**_

"You punk!" Jounouchi yells before he brings his fist back but before he punched him someone stops him. He turns around and sees a guy behind him and that same guy punched him in the face.

"Jounouchi!" yelled Honda, well Nanu yelled," Joey!"

They started to run over to him. Nanu knelled down to make sure he was fine.

"You bastard!" yelled Honda.

"I hope you don't think badly of me. Their job is to protect the next President, me," Kabia said.

'_**No wonder I don't like Seto in Season Zero'**_

"Shit!" yelled Honda

The Two body guards started to walk over to Honda, Nanu and Jounouchi. Then a minute later Yugi started to run up the school stairs to the roof. He opens the door and was shock at what he saw. Yugi saw Jounouchi and Honda on the ground hurt but one of the body guards was holding Nanu.

'_**I swear if they try something, I'll kill them'**_

"Jounouchi-Kun! Honda-Kun! Nanu!" yelled Yugi.

"Please listen, Yugi-Kun. These three made an unbelievable false accusation," Kabia said.

"Did they say you switched our Grandpa's card?" Yugi asked and Kabia was shocked. "I noticed, but…I thought you'd reconsider and would return it," Kaiba's bodyguards look as Kaiba. "You also love games." Kaiba then smiles. "But it seems I'm wrong. Give it back! You have that card right?! That card is so important to our Grandpa!" yells Yugi before he runs up to Kaiba and grabs his arm and yells again," That card is our Grandpa's heart!" Please give it back!"

'_**I need to get free and help Yugi and Yami'**_

Kaiba then gets mad and yells," Filthy hands…" he then hits Yugi with his brief case,"…do not touch me!"

Yugi falls on the ground and said," Kabia-Kun."

'_**Yugi's in trouble…I need to get free'**_

Kaiba starts to walk over to Yugi and says," A card is a heart?" Ridiculous! A card is a card. When the proper person has it, its true power is revealed." Yugi and Nanu become shocked. "Tell your Gramps this…games are not hearts! You have to have the tenacity to win by any means." Then Kaiba turns around by saying," I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find." Yugi starts to get up but one of Kabia's bodyguards starts to walk over to him.

'_**No…have to get free…if anything happens I will never forgive myself'**_

"Kaiba-Kun…" Yugi said walking towards the door but got stopped by his backpack. Yugi gets turned around and saw one of Kabia's bodyguards.

'_**No! Got to get free!**_

Nanu watched as the bodyguard brought his fist back and yells," It's no use, boy!" Then he punches Yugi in the stomach.

"NO!" yelled Nanu, the bodyguard let go of her because a light surrounded her.

Yugi starts to fall on the ground holding his stomach. When he was on the ground he saw a light surrounding Nanu before passing out. Once the light died down Nanu looked completely different. Her hair was tied up in a high pointy tail, a white skirt that reaches her knee, baby blue shirt with sleeves hanging a little off her shoulder and was wearing white sandals. Nanu's tail and ears wear out, even though she had the necklace on. She looked around and saw, Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi on the ground but two men standing. One behind her and one by Yugi, before she could do anything Yugi's puzzle starts to glow. A second later Yami came out. He saw Nanu and was shock to see her in different clothes. Then the bodyguard looked over and Yami got up before saying," whether it's 'no use' or not…let's find out"

* * *

**~Front of the School~**

Kaiba walks towards his car.

"Kaiba!" yelled Yami and Nanu, Kabia turns around and Yami said;"…it's game time."

Kabia gets shock and said," Yugi…Nanu."

* * *

**~School Roof~**

Jounouchi and Honda start to get up and was surprise at what they saw.

"What?" Asked Honda when he saw both of Kabia's bodyguards hurt and on the ground.

* * *

**~Classroom~**

Kaiba and Yami were sitting down at a desk ready to Duel and Nanu sat next to Yami.

"Yugi, you know you're challenging a Duel Monster expert. Think you can win?" asked Kaiba.

'_**Yami will win'**_

"I don't know. However…This Duel Monsters game…will be different from before," Yami said.

"I can't wait," Nanu said under her breath.

"I'll look forward to it, Yugi," Kaiba said. _'But this confidence…it's like a different person!'_

"Well each have forty cards. Life points two thousand. You lose when it hits Zero. Game…start!" Yami yelled.

* * *

**~Game Start~**

Kaiba draws a card and says," I'll start first. Level five Gargoyle." _Attack points one thousand and defense fifteen-hundred. _He puts the card on the field and smoke starts to come out of it. "I place him on the Dark Forest field." The card starts to come alive. "What?" The card appears in real life on the field. "It can't be!"

'_**That's right Seto. You never played a game like this before'**_

"Didn't I tell you? 'This game would be different from all others.' I block your attack with this card," Yami said as he puts the card on the field. _'Dark Dragon.' This card has fifteen-hundred attacks and eight hundred defenses. _"I place it on the lake field." The card comes out of the card. "Battle!"

"Go, Gargoyle!" yelled Kaiba.

Dark Dragon attacks Gargoyle, and Gargoyle is now on fire and gets destroyed. Kabia becomes mad at this.

**Yami: 2000 Kabia: 1500**

"The card…?" asked Kaiba as he watched Gargoyle disappear.

'_**That's right Seto…this game has different rules'**_

"That's right…the losing card is completely destroyed. This is…a Duel Monster Yami no Game," Yami said.

Kaiba then starts to laugh and gets excited. "Interesting! Very interesting, Yugi! This is the ultimate game that I've been searching for!" _'However…' _He picks up a card. _'…This duel won't last very long it seems'_ Then he puts the card down and yells," One of the strongest, rare card…Minotaurus!" _Attack points seventeen hundred and defense one thousand. _"His field is the desert!" The card was placed on the desert field and came out. "Go!" Dark Dragon attacks Minotaurus blocks it. "It's no use. Minotaurus attack and defense is higher than the Dragon!" Minotaurus attacks Dark Dragon and Dark Dragon then disappears.

**Yami: 1500 Kaiba: 1500**

'_**It's tied know but it's not finished yet'**_

Kaiba then said," so…pull your next card. You won't find a card better than Minotaurus so quickly."

'_**Yes he can Seto'**_

Yami draws his card and looks at it. "Holy Elf." Card appears on the field. _'Her defense is high…but almost no attack. She'll have to do for now.' Attack five hundred and defense two thousand. _

'_If I act carelessly my life points will be last. I'll put Minotaurus in defense.' Kaiba switches his card in defense and draws a card_. "But…he pulled a good card pretty quickly. I can't use this, so let's put this aside for now_," _Kaiba said and left the card he drawled alone.

'_A magic card! If combined with his current strength…I won't be able to resist…' _Draws a card and looks at it. "The next card…wight." _This card has three hundred attacks and two hundred defenses._ "This won't work!"

"So here I come. It's the magic card I put down earlier." Kabia puts the magic card on top of Minotaurus. "Growth! Minotaurus attack power is further increased." _Attack twenty-five hundred and defense twelve hundred. "_Any monster you pick will be useless!" Minotaurus attacks Holy Elf and kills her. Kabia then laughs before yelling," no cad you pick can beat Minotaurus. Give it up, Yugi. It's over. Now…pull your last card!"

'_**This game is not over Seto. Yami will win'**_

Yami draws a card before saying," of course I'm not giving up."

Kaiba then says," Fine with me."

Yami looks at the card he drew before looking back at Kabia and said," I also have a super powerful card in my hand…Summon Demon!" _Card attack is twenty-five hundred and defense twelve hundred. _"The field, Dark Forest." Summon Demon then appears on the field and Nanu smirks at this. She loves how this game was going.

'_**Seto is shock know…Yami keep it up'**_

"What?! One of the best six rare cards?!" yelled Kaiba shock. Summon Demon then attacks Minotaurus. Yami then says," of course, Minotaurus is no match." Minotaurus then disappears.

**Kaiba: 1400 Yami: 1500**

"One of my best cards…Minotaurus…," Kabia said before trailing off.

"We no longer know how the game is going…there's no card you can pull," Yami said.

Nanu looks at Kaiba and saw him pull a card out of his pocket.

'_**What is he up too?'**_

"That's not true. What controls this game isn't the heart…its tenacity!" yells Kabia as he puts the card on top of his deck. "My card is…" He picks up the card and smiles. "Blue Eyes Dragon!" _It has three thousand attack and twenty-five hundred defense._

Nanu is shock at this and Yami is a little shock and said," So you are after all…" The card starts to appear on the field.

'_**When I get my hands on Seto, I will…'**_

"Of course the field is the Lake!" yells Kaiba.

**Kaiba: 1400 Yami: 1100**

"Go Blue Eyes Dragon!" yells Kaiba as he starts up laughing.

**Kaiba: 1400 Yami: 100**

Kaiba was still laughing when Blue Eyes was about to face off with Summon Demon.

"What's going on?!" yells Kaiba as he starts to get mad and slams his fist on the table. "Finish him!"

Yami's puzzle starts to glow and Nanu's bracelet was also was glowing. (The Eye of Horus was also on her forehead). He then points at Kaiba and says," Kaiba, you don't get it do you? You don't understand why Blue Eyes Dragon doesn't attack." Kabia starts to get mad.

Then Nanu yells," It's because your heart isn't in that card!"

"Wh-what?!" yelled Kaiba.

'_**Finish this up Yami'**_

'_I can see it. It's Grandpa's hear_t in the Blue Eyes Dragon'

"It can't be…Blue Eyes Dragon is disappearing?!" yells Kaiba.

"Its fate to fight…and loyalty to Grandpa is clashing. It eliminated itself as a resolution," Yami said before the Blue Eyes destroys itself.

Kaiba looks at the Blue Eyes Dragon card and yells," That's impossible! The cards possess no will of their own!" The card then disappears and Kaiba gets shock as this.

**Kaiba: 1200 Yami: 50**

"Think that if you want," Yami said before he picks up a card. "The card I've picked…is Revive the Dead! It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend."

"What?! That card…!" yells Kaiba.

"And of course I revive…Blue Eyes Dragon. It's over, Kaiba. Any card you pick is useless," Yami said.

**Kaiba: 100 Yami: 50**

'_**You will lose Seto'**_

Kaiba draws a card and yells a little," I can't lose! Gremlin! No! This is just a weakling!" _Attack two thousand and defense one thousand. _"Wait a moment…the field that draws the most power from a Gremlin is…There!" He placed the card on the field and yells," split the Land!"

Yami and Nanu gets shock and Yami yells, "What?!"

The field starts to split in two

'_**I guess it's a tie'**_

Kaiba then yells," if the field is split, the duel becomes a draw!" Then he starts to disappear but not before yelling," We will meet again!"

**~Game Over~**

* * *

Kaiba left and Yami stood up along with Nanu. They saw the desk was split in half.

"Just as expected from the one called Duel Monster Expert…picking that card in the end," Yami said before picking up the Blue Eyes Dragon card.

"That's true…but he will come back for a rematch," Nanu said and the Eye of Hours disappears from her forehead.

Yami then says," Grandpa's heart…we retrieved it. "Yes we did…let's head home Yami," Nanu said.

Yami looks at Nanu and says," you're right let's go home."

* * *

**~Kaiba's House~**

Kaiba was in his trophy room and started to throw the trophies and breaking stuff. He then gets mad and yells," How could I get a draw?! How could I get that in Duel Monsters?!" _'Yugi…it won't end here! The day will come when you will lose! I swear it!'_

* * *

**~Next Day~**

Yugi, Nanu, Jounouchi and Anzu were walking to school.

"I'm glad you found your Grandpa's card," Anzu said.

'_**I swear…one of these days I will hit her'**_

"It's thanks to Jounouchi-Kun, Honda-Kun and Nanu," Yugi said.

"We didn't do a thing. But just who did…? Jounouchi asked.

'_**I think Yami helped us again…after Yugi was punched in the stomach, I blacked out. I wonder what happened.'**_

Honda and Miho show up on a bike and Miho was happy before yelling," This is better than a taxi!"

Honda smiles and yells," R-really?!" He then see's Yugi, Nanu, Jounouchi and Anzu before saying," W-we have something to do together."

"Honda-Kun go, faster!" yells Miho.

"Right!" yells Honda and rides pass Yugi, Nanu, Jounouchi and Anzu.

All four of the got worried and the saw Honda crashing his bike. Nanu and the others walk up to them.

'_**Tristan and Miho…they are a great couple but they never become one'**_

"Y-you okay?" Anzu asked.

Miho was lying on to of Honda and Honda is holding Miho.

"So happy…," Honda said as he trailed off.

Nanu sighed and Yugi puts his hand on the back of his head and says," that's nice."

"One merit…Miho-Chaaan…Miho-Chan," Honda said.

Joey then said," man…useless beautification guy."

'_**Hang out with Yugi and his friends never gets old but…why is Anzu his friend?'**_

* * *

**Snowfall: **How do you like it?

**Nanu: **So…what's up with me transforming like Yugi does?

**Snowfall: **Sorry Nanu but you have to read to find out

**Nanu: **Sigh…fine

**Snowfall: **Can you please finish up Nanu

**Nanu: **Please comment down below

Mania= Manica


End file.
